The Forgotten twin
by Zfusionz3r0
Summary: An alternate universe where Ruby has a twin brother named Sapphire. Follow Sapphire on his side of what happens as Yang and Ruby tease him all the way. Will be Rated T. Contains multiple oc's. First fanfiction, any suggestions will help. Spoilers for the story are in it. Cover art made by : Nathen Amis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sapphire removes his blade from the vanishing Grimm; he looks up into the sky and pushes away his barely blue tipped hair. "It's been five years since I ran away from home". He spins his scimitar and sheathed it on his back next to the matching one. His surroundings are desolate. Only Grimm and ravaged buildings surround him. A glow from a building signals a Death Stalker. Sapphire yawns and pulls out both of his scimitars, they both glow blue as he combines them together to make a rifle. The Grimm lurches out of the building and launches its stinger at Sapphire. Sapphire smirks and shoots the stinger. The stinger falls off with the clean shot; Sapphire finishes off the Death Stalker with two shots. He sheathes his scimitars and looks at a sign that reads "Beacon Academy 10 miles." He puts his hood over his hair and lowers an attached mask onto his face. "I hope you're ready sister, I've been training for five years for this moment. Ever since they day she died and I was cursed, it's time I stopped running." He starts to get emotional. "For your sake I hope you win, Ruby rose my beloved twin."

Five Years Ago

Sapphire Rose, a male twin, wakes up on a foggy morning. He yawns and stretches. He is 10 years old and has two sisters, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He walks to his door and puts on his shoes looking at his mirror; he has gold eyes and short black hair like Ruby Rose. He opens his door, going towards his open house is simple and he adores his mother and father very much. The tips of blue hair cover his eyes, he brushes them away and as he does he hears his mother scream from outside. He opens the door to the freezing cold, not caring about being in black and blue shorts. In the fog he sprints towards the sound, violently ripping a stick from a tree, he uses the force to swing up into the tree. After 5 minutes of dashing from tree to tree, he sees two figures, one on the ground and another standing victoriously. Without care for his own safety, he hurtles from the tree towards the figures, only to be thrown painfully backwards into the tree. The dominant figure stands over his limp mother and with a flick of her hand, decapitates her. Sapphire falls to the ground, knowing he failed his mother, as the figure carelessly throws his mother's head into the forest. "Well what do we have here, a witness" the figure joyfully says.

Sapphire struggles to get up, he keeps seeing his mother's body and falling to the ground. The figure chuckles "C'mon now get up, your mother was weak she went unconscious when I threw her. You however survived; you must be a warrior huh? Coming to save your mother with a STICK" The figure attempts to kick him down with a heel of their shoe, Sapphire rolls away from the hit. "Little boy, are you ready to fight me? With that stick, I'm sure you will be able to do something." The figure moves her legs closer together and waves her hand launching sapphire into another tree. "Little boy just give up a stick won't do anything!" Sapphire breaks the stick in half and screams, his eyes glow and minerals from the earth surround the two sticks making dual blades. The figure smiles "I knew you had something else in you, that's not your semblance you are a weapon maker, created by the one who governs this world to be a shield to the warrior of silver eyes. If you can hit me I will leave however if you can't, I will curse you to kill your sister." Sapphire panting from using almost all of his energy already. His eyes shine as he rushes towards her swiping his blades rapidly; she laughs and throws him backwards with a kick. He falls to the ground and she throws him again, sending him through two trees.

"Poor boy, I should have killed you, where is the fun in that, however?" She walks over to him and puts her hand on his body and starts the curse. "Starting in 15 minutes if you stay near Ruby rose you will be compelled to kill her, and if you fail you will become a girl, if you kill her you can remain a man with the knowledge you killed your kind twin sister." The figure gives him a drink which wakes him up. "You have 15 minutes to run away or you will try to kill your sister." The woman walks off into the forest, laughing. Sapphire rushes back into his house, grabbing his black pants and hoodie, he opens the window of his room. With tears streaming down his face he turns into a crow and flies away. His father Taiyang bursts through the door and sees an empty bed and an open window. Taiyang falls to the ground crying however this was just the first bad thing to happen to him today. Yang and Ruby come in the room as well and they also start to cry.

YANG POV

My younger brother is gone, we had just been a happy family one day ago, now my little brother runs away and my mom is nowhere to be found. Dad's out in the cold looking for them both, Ruby and I can't understand why he would run away. Maybe I and Ruby are bad sisters; we probably pushed him too hard. Dad bursts into the house with something big in his hands. Ruby and I both jump up hoping its Sapphire. Dad collapses and the body drops lifeless missing its head, unmistakably our mom. Ruby starts crying and I stand shocked, looking down at my mom. A note is attached to her shirt, it says in perfect handwriting, "Your brother tried to protect her but he failed, and he paid the price." After reading it I collapse to the ground and we all lay there crying, two of our family members killed the same day.

Present day

"Ruby hold up, you are going too fast someone is going to kill you," Yang says laughing along with Weiss and Blake. Sapphire walks by Yang and she notices that he is wearing a mask, but she brushes it thinking he wears it as part of his outfit. She misses the rose emblem on his hoodie marking his ancestry. Sapphire walks into a bank and goes to the atm, he enters in the account information his dad told him when he was younger that would access his allowance. "I'm glad you kept this the same dad, sure has collected a lot of revenue. He walks out with money in his pocket, going towards an electronics store. Yang's phone went off with a text from her dad reading "Emergency Yang, Someone in a hood and mask just took money from Sapphires account." Yang stops in her tracks as she sees what the mask looks like. Her phone goes off again "Get your team back inside beacon, this person might be after you girls next." Yang grabs Ruby who stops walking. "We need to get back to our dorms now ruby, that person who killed sapphire and mom is here." All the girls start running; they stop to catch their breath in a circle with a statue in the center. Sapphire drops from the statue and grabs Blake, throwing her across the circle. He starts walking towards the three grouped together girls, Yang screams and shoots a shell at him "Don't hurt my sister you brother killer!" Sapphire viciously slices the shell in two with his scimitars, using Blake's semblance splits himself into multiple versions of himself. Surrounding the girls. He speaks with a deep voice to them "I've been waiting for this day for 5 years."

Sapphire Pov

I can't believe I'm doing this; I have my sisters surrounded and one of their friends. I must do this however or at least try I don't want to hurt either of my sisters and I am severely outnumbered, four against one. Education, against five years in the wilds. I won't lose, however, I have done the math and I have a 90% chance of winning. The voice in my head that tells me to kill her is getting louder and I'm struggling to resist it. I shake my head in pain and Yang takes that opportunity to break all of my clones. I get hit backwards by the shotgun shell she hit me with, the armor I have protects me from damage but the knockback still affects me. I should talk to them mess with their heads. Jumping backwards I laugh at yang "Sapphire told me all about how predictable you were." As predicted she rushes me, and I grab her arms with my arms. "Nice gauntlets, Girly" My eyes glow as minerals come out of my bag cloning her weapons blue and attaching to my arms. She looks shocked and shoots herself free. "Aw, yang afraid? Sapphire told me you were brave, it's a shame." She screams and her hair turns red and she repeats the same attack, I sidestep and shotgun shells her downwards. I crouch down next to her and whisper in her ear. "Stay down, if you want to…" I scream in pain as the voice in my head tells me to finish her. Blake rushes by and gets Yang back to Ruby and Weiss.

Yang's phone goes off with a call from Ozpin "I cannot help you in any other way then tell you that this man is not evil, he is cursed and ruby has to knock him out for the curse to be broken." The voice subsides as Yang nods and hangs up her phone. The girls group together and they nod and draw their weapons. They all rush me at once and I have to jump into the air, turning my scimitars into pistols I stun Blake and Weiss. As I do the pain returns to my body with the voice and I land next to the statue. Yang shoots the center and I have no time to react as the voice fills my head with pain. The statue hits me and the rubble covers my entire body stunning me. I close my eyes and the voice vanishes. Opening my eyes I see Ruby rushing towards me with the butt of her scythe hitting me in the head. I go black; losing the first since the woman who cursed me, as I fade into blackness I remember the curse. I wake up to the statue no longer on me and the girls standing over me, Yang notices I'm awake and goes towards my mask. I shrink backwards, and she gives me a smile. I quickly change what I look like using an illusion semblance. She takes the mask off and lays next to me. "Who are you? Why were you cursed to kill ruby? What's your name? How did you copy my weapon?" I stand up and Ruby grabs my hand. "Don't leave we won't hurt you." I start to activate her semblance and I speak "But I will "I start to sprint away. Yang tells Ruby to try catch me, and she speeds all the way towards me in seconds. She mouths sorry and hits me backwards with her scythe. Yang punches me when I land, probably in an attempt to prevent me from running. However I was using an illusion and she shattered it. She looks down at me and starts to cry hugging me. Weiss and Blake look at her like she went insane and ruby slows down next to her. Yang moves away for a second to show my face and Ruby cries hugging me saying "brother, it's been five years." I try to get up but Yang and Ruby push me back down hugging me. They both look at my hair and see the lack of blue tips and they start talking about how that needs to be fixed. I escape them by turning into a crow and flying out, landing next to Weiss. Ozpin appears from a building clapping his hands, "good job losing on purpose sapphire, don't let that curse get you down too hard, you are already admitted to the school and all five of you get a week off a school." The girls all cheer loudly and Sapphire starts to walk away, his sisters grab him and start dragging him to their dorm. Ozpin says as they leave "ladies we added a bed for Sapphire, please make sure that he gets a good shower at least"

I'm dragged all the way to their dorm room, each one of them grabbing a limb for fun against my will. They drop me into the room on the bed slowly. And instantly after locking all exits they sit on the bed next to me bombarding me with questions. I struggle to hear all of them, but ruby says one I hear clearly. "Yes, Ruby I missed you both; I did what I had to do for both of us and now I'm going to be affected by this curse." I lay on the bed and yang asks me what the curse will do to me. I immediately tell a lie. "I'm going to lose all of my hair", Yang gives me a doubtful look. I excuse myself to the restroom. Whispering occurs outside and I can tell they are right outside the door. I look into the mirror, and massive pain ruptures through my whole body as the curse changes me instantly, I scream and my body finishes changing looking exactly like ruby's but with gold eyes and barely blue tipped hair. "That was not as bad as I expected" I use an illusion of my male self and exit the room. Yang gives me a smile as I go towards the bed. She gives me a playful punch and I get sent flying into the bed and the illusion shatters, giving off dust. They all look at yang shocked. They then rush to see if I'm okay. I hide underneath the covers, and they keep trying to look at my face, I cover myself with a sheet. I feel the sheet get rolled up trapping me in it and then picked up, dropping me onto the floor. Yang give me a small push to roll me over to my front and gets serious." this is your curse Sapphire? "Weakly I nod. She gives me a supportive hug as they all repeat it. Ruby stops to talk to me, "now we look almost identical, wait a second you need a new outfit, that's not a good outfit for any hunter or huntress!" Blake adds in "she needs a uniform as well" I squirm out of them and rush for my bed; Yang grabbing me makes tutting noises "We have to redo your tips". 3 hours later I crash on top of my bed, I had my hair re dyed, and then they made me get a matching outfit of Ruby's, but blue, a school uniform and books on how to be sociable. I'm tired and I collapse onto my bed the fluff of the skirt proofing out, Yang giggles at my state of affairs. "You act like you're not happy Sapphire; do you want your hair redone?" I growl at her my swords glowing on my back, she waves her hands at me, "I'm sorry little sis, don't get mad at me." As she distracts me ruby grabs the scimitars from my back and looks at them. "What are the names?" She looks at me waiting for a response. "Winters Rose" ooh she says twirling them around, finally putting them in a corner far away from me. "Can I sleep yet?" I beg, Yang smiles "right after you tell us how many Grimm you've killed." I scream and lay defeated on the pillow, having lost count of how many I killed. Yang and Ruby jump onto my bed hugging me again, they say in unison "you are never leaving us again."


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire pov

They have kept me awake all night, all except for two hours they have been awake preventing me from sleeping.I know I have been gone for 5 years, but I need sleep. I have found the key to the window in Yang's pocket, however, so if I can get to the window I can fly away. Maybe I'll get some sleep in a nice tree somewhere. I manage to open the door without waking any of the girls, as I fly away another crow tails me. I land on a tree and turn back into my male form to intimidate the bird, using my phone to change my outfit. The bird lands next to me and turns into my uncle Qrow. "hey kiddo" I relax and slouch into the tree, "yes uncle?" He shakes his head at me " is that any way to treat your overseer?" I look at him confused "I watched you as you left that day, I was late when your mother sent me an emergency text, I'm sorry" He takes a swig of his drink. He starts walking towards a branch "enjoy your sleep kiddo, hic." turning into a bird he struggles to flap his drunk wings.

I close my eyes for the first time since I got knocked out, I hadn't had slept in 2 days, and all I needed was 3 hours and i could function. I stopped the illusion so I wouldn't waste energy. When i sleep however I don't dream it's just darkness, I haven't dreamed since I left the house. I wake up to feeling the tree shake, I feel rested however and I look down to see who it is. Yang is punching the tree, she hits it hard, and I fall out of the tree. She gives me an angry look when she sees I'm not wearing the outfit that they had made for me. She tries to go for my phone and I dash away from her. She makes a nod towards Blake and my phone is grabbed by her weapon and given to Yang. I went faster trying to get out of the reach zone but she hits the button before I could escape.

She cheers as I trip in the outfit that i am not used to wearing. "c'mon sis, you will get used to it if you just let us help you." I get up and walk over to them defeated. " don't worry sis, we are going to turn that frown upside down!" Yang starts cheerfully dragging me into more stores. It's around lunch time when they finally, stop and let me get food in my system. Yang orders the food for me saying i have no tastebuds, I have a bowl of fried rice and shrimp placed in front of me. This is the first meal i have had in five years that isn't cooked by me. It smells weird to me and Yang keeps gesturing for me to eat it, I look to the side and ruby is eating the same exact thing. I take a cautionary bite and my brain explodes with flavor. I struggle to keep a straight face and I finish faster than Ruby does. I get up and go sit by a tree in the shade. Ruby finishes her food and comes and sits next to me. "So Sapphire…" I look at her "yes Ruby? she twiddles her thumbs shyly. "Could you clone my weapon, like you did with Yang's?" I look away " I can but i am not going to ruby, I'm sorry." She looks at me "Did you enjoy the food?" I look down hiding my face, "no". Ruby scoots closer to me and whispers " You can't lie to your twin sister." She gives me a warm embrace and my voice cracks for a second. " I always thought you lived on that day, I didn't feel that you were gone." she hugs me tighter crying on my shoulder, I return the embrace and start getting choked up. " I'm sorry for trying to kill you." "it was not your fault Sapphire you were cursed I forgave you the moment I found out" I cry on her shoulder my boiled up emotions for five years, flowing out like a broken dam. Yang finishes her food and smiles " I knew she would crack him, Ruby always gets him to tell her everything, twin bonding is so much tighter." I stop crying and apologize to Ruby, for crying on her. She smiles and says that is okay. I get up in a much better emotional state, Yang asks me if I'm ready to go. I walk with her towards whatever location they want to show me next, just a little bit happier.

The days go by fast and the next thing I know, I'm being introduced to a team, who I apparently have to lead. Two of them give me angry stares of seemingly hatred. Ozpin who introduced them to me suggests a friendly battle. The other guy who is in my team shakes his head and walks towards the arena. The other two snicker and run towards it excited for the fight. The arena we are given to fight in is more like a gladiator arena, little room for ranged weapons. I am fine with that however, the other two brandish the weapons they own with bloodlust. The man who sat the fight out is Taylor and he seems to be calmer, I can deal with him easily he seems to be my type. As soon as the word go is heard they rush towards me, sidestepping i whack both of them down with my blades. They both get up shocked and rush towards me tactfully. One goes for my legs the other goes for my head. I wait and jump in between the two weapons and knock them out my way with a swipe of my weapons. Taylor watches my fight respectfully. The other two members rush me again, I grew tired of fighting them so I sidestepped again and pointed my blades at their necks. The voice comes back on saying "winner, with no hits on him, Sapphire!" Taylor claps his hands "Good fight Marx and Rain, really gave the guy who can kill Grimm in one hit a run for his money." Marx and Rain walk away mad at the results.

I finished all my classes and went back to the dorm I got permission to stay in with my sister and co. I break my illusion and crash on my bed.I learned how to keep this outfit on during my illusion so Yang doesn't get mad at me. I'm the only one in here they have more classes than me. However, they should have been here earlier. I jump up when I hear a knock on the the door to Glenda standing impatiently, "good you are decently dressed, let's go Ozpin wants to speak with you." She starts to walk off and I use an illusion to be a guy again. She shakes her head and walks faster, towards an elevator and waits for me to enter.

After five minutes of waiting in the elevator we exit to Ozpin's office at the top of the tower. "Welcome Sapphire, make yourself at home. No need to hide behind that illusion of yours." He puts his hands on his table looking at me for a response. "still not sociable ? no matter we brought you here to discuss your permissions you have in beacon. We know you like to kill Grimm and we know you have hunted Grimm the size of ships in the are giving you access to the outside world, and you can stay out as long as you want as long as you bring back proof of kills." He awaits my response. I think for a second and respond " I agree". He smiles "On another note, you are already considered a hunter/huntress the only reason why you are here is to become social again." He waves me off and I walk towards the elevator, as soon as I'm in it he gets up as Glenda holds the door open. "Also I don't want to see the fake you in my office it's a sign of disrespect." Glenda uses her wand to shatter my illusion. "that's better" They walk off as the elevator close and i jump in anger causing the skirt to puff out even further. "Just great…" The elevator opens and I make it to my dorm. Rain and Marx peek out through a door, laughing evilly. I enter the room only to be tackled by Yang and Ruby. "How was your day sister? I told you she would get used to the outfit Ruby. We missed you!" They said to me, I couldn't resist them forever so I gave them a smile and hugged them back. They let me go, and I take my weapons and put them in the corner and jump onto Ruby's bed. We end up talking for hours all five of us and i laugh and smile and i feel like one of them for once. Yang says under her breath thinking i can't hear it. " she's finally back to the way she was five years ago, if not better…" Ozpin sitting in his office looks at camera footage of a snake the size of a boat slowly making it to the school. "Sapphire should have no issue with this one." He sips his coffee and closes his eyes, "the shield of Beacon has arrived, can he fulfill his job?"

I finally got clearance to go outside and hunt Grimm, I've been watching one for a long time. This snake Grimm had to have been alive for hundreds of years. Its teeth are supposed to be razor-sharp, and it is said to have a power that no human has lived to see. I've been getting ready to fight, not because I feel I will lose but because of what is at stake, I have to kill it before it reaches the town. I get out of my closet and grab my swords, using my illusion to be my male self I lower the mask. Ruby stops me, and I stop to talk to her. She looks at me tears in her eyes, "are you leaving us?" I give her a small hug. "no, I just have to go kill something" She cries again, I look at her and hug her promising to come back. I run and jump out the window, flying fast towards my destination. Rain and Marx, follow my shadow unbeknownst to me.

I land on the outskirts of the town's walls, running as I land on the ground. I draw my swords as Grimm come out of the woodwork. I throw my swords at two of them, killing them instantly and jump in the air to avoid two others. I use my cloned weapon of Yang's to kill the other two. I jump down and I keep on running. I know where it is, I can see it in the distance. I hear a roar of a helicopter and I see Rain giving me the finger. They fly faster than I can run and in the distance I can see them get hit by the snake's tail. I use yang's weapon to launch myself faster, and I watch as the helicopter falls into the snake,cutting it's body in half. My team falls out of the ship, landing on the ground in bad shape. They struggle to get up as the snake regrowscene its tail and it's previous tail grows with a head. Rain and Marx stand paralyzed with fear, Taylor on the other hand rolls away as the snakes swallow Rain and Marx whole. Taylor screams in fear as he runs into cover. I shotgun shell myself all the way to one of the snakes, and using my blades I cut the snake's head off. The other one in anger thrashes towards me and it's tail lands on top of Taylor crushing his legs. I launch myself off the vanishing Grimm, fusing my scimitars I make a cannon and fire it into the other snake killing it instantly with a single shot. I land on the ground and look at Taylor's missing legs. "Why did you come here? I had this no one had to die!" I activate my phone getting ready to call Ozpin, a ship from behind me comes towards us. I look up to see who it is, it has the Atlas logo. They land on the ground and take the screaming Taylor . "Sapphire we apologize for being late, they stole a plane, we are sorry for this interference in your kill." A voice from the ship says as it leaves. I crash to the ground crying, feeling sorry for my team I failed.

I go quietly home carrying the tooth of the snake. I go into Ozpin's office, shattering my illusion and show him my kill. He stops me as I try to leave. "Sapphire I have been made aware by Atlas that your team has been killed by the snake because they stole a ship. We apologize and we know you have to have a new team, we are putting you on team RWBY. Your classes have been moved to be with them. You are dismissed." I enter the elevator and ride it downwards towards my dorm.

I enter the room and Yang and Ruby are waiting for me, I'm the first to go outside of the town on a mission and they want to know how it went. Weiss and Blake also look at me for information. I start to speak quietly, "My team followed me illegally and two of them died, the other had his legs broken." I show them the tooth and go to my bed. No one stops me as I go to my bed either. Yang starts to talk to me after I was on my bed for awhile. " So what's going to happen to you? You can't stay at Beacon without a team. Do you have to leave, are you expelled?" She waits for me to respond, I sigh " I'm going to be fine I just need some time, and I'm joining team Rwby, my classes have been switched to yours. She gives me a big smile "it's going to be okay sis, we will be even better than that team." I give her a look and nod my head going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up on a Saturday, to someone beating a pan next to my ear. I roll over in my bed when I see Yang hitting it. She grabs my sheets and pulls them way, forcing me to get up. Taking my phone from my table she presses the button changing my clothes instantly. This time giving me an outfit without a skirt for once. I give her a grateful look, and she smiles at me. " I can't make you wear a skirt constantly, besides skirts are hard to fight in." I give her a questioning look as I get my swords and walk out. " We are going to fight just me and you.I want to see if you are just as coordinated as a girl, as you are as a boy." Yang grins "I'll go easy on you". We jog all the way to an arena and we go on opposite sides. The countdown to go ends and she starts with a full on assault while walking towards me, instinctively I block. She gives me a grin and shoots for in between my legs, and I instinctively block down there, she takes the opening and gets close to me and punches me to the ground. As I fall I roll to the side, "That was a cheapshot, Yang". "Sis you have to remember you aren't a guy anymore" I blush and bring out the gauntlets to fight her hand to hand. "Aw, you're a little Yang." She fires a round with a speed I did not expect and it sends me sprawling. I get up and jump in the air, she fires rounds at me as I speed up spinning my blades in a circle. The timer ends, and when the smoke from the explosions settle I have both my blades on her neck. She backs up and I put my weapons away. We walk out her content with my skills. She gives me a look as I walk out with her. " You even walk like a girl now" I trip from the statement and she laughs running from me.

I catch up to her and she starts going off about all the new things happening soon. She mentions a dance and how it's going to be so great. We meet up with The rest of the team near the docks and walk towards them. Ruby runs up and gives me a hug. However, the hug is short lived as Ozpin calls me and asks me to come to his tower. I give my sisters a hug and sprint off. When I make it to his office he gives me a smile. "No Illusion? Good, you are finally comfortable with yourself somewhat." "Actually, ozpin only in this form because you told me to." Ozpin stands up " we have important matters to discuss, with you being almost unknown to the world in your male form you can do so much good. For that reason whenever you are a guy, you will wear your mask. Also, you will have full rights to arrest and detain people you suspect as criminals. You're dismissed, Miss Rose. I go back to my room hearing Weiss and Blake yelling at each other. I hear Blake scream " Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" it goes quiet for a second and then I see Blake sprinting out of the building. I follow her closely using my illusion to disguise as a Faunus. She stops at the statue and unties her bow, revealing her cat ears. I go back to the room, I could feel her want to be alone.

When I go back to the room everyone is silent and not talking. I excuse myself and I go after Blake once more. I need to tell her that it is okay, she let me in when I tried to kill her, and that they would accept her. I didn't find her however and I retired to a tree. I wake up to it being dark again, and I hear a loud explosion. As I sprint towards it I decide to get on the rooftops to be able to change my form. I make it to the docks and through my mask, I see A man in a white suit and red hair shoot a carrier of dust on to Blake and another faunus. As I see that one of them has the man's weapon pointed at their head, I get ready to rush towards him. "Hey," I hear Ruby say spinning her scythe downwards into the ground. " Oh, hey red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Ruby looks away and time slows for me as I see The man in white raise his cane up towards Ruby. Reacting rashly I rush towards her. He shoots and it sends me flying into a wall. Ruby screams, he looks at my clone as it vanishes. Confused he looks closer, I rush behind him kicking the cane out of his hands. He turns around confused. "I shot you!" He tries to hit me and I grab his hand and throw him against a crate. Allied ships of his dump out White fang members and a girl in a weird outfit jumps down and aids me in the fight. Together we quickly finish off the enemies. The man gets away by plane, grabbing his cane from the ground.

I'm sitting around with Ruby, Blake and a man named Sun. He has been talking to me about how cool Ruby and my team is. Yang and Weiss walk up to us. They have a talk and Weiss tells Blake she doesn't care about the past. Everyone is smiles, and we go back to our room, Sun saying goodbye to us. When I get in the room, all the expended energy from the killing of my clone and using so much energy hits me. I fall on my bed and close my eyes. Yang whispers to me as a go to bed. "The hero needs her sleep, thank you for saving our sister." I fade into blackness, and for the first time In 5 years, dream. The dream is blurry, but I see what looks to be me fighting the woman who killed my mother. In it I'm holding my own, however, my dream self-doesn't see someone else come up behind me with a sword, stabbing me in the back. The dream goes clear and I see my male self on the ground and Taylor the stabber. I freak out and wake up from the dream. I get up from my bed and walk outside the room quietly. It is a cold night and it is roughly 3 am. I go and sit on a bench and I close my eyes, And when I open them I see Ruby. "Hey sis, you forgot your phone." She hands me it and sits down next to me. "Thanks, Ruby", Ruby gives me a serious look " I'm your twin you can tell me what's wrong. Sapphire come on." I close my eyes, "I had my first dream in 5 years, in it I was fighting the woman who killed our mom in my male form." I stop and open my eyes looking at her, " Taylor my old teammate came up behind me and killed me." I look at her and starts crying, "He's going to start working with the enemy Ruby!" Ruby gives me a big hug holding me as I start to cry faster. "Sapphire it was just a dream, there is no way he would do that to you." My eyes swell up as I give her a hug. "Let's go back to bed Sapphire we have school tomorrow."

It's about lunch time and I am sitting at a table with team RWBY and JNPR. Ruby comes up with a giant book saying best day ever. She gives a giant speech and somehow Weiss gets a pie thrown at her. This starts an immature fight between the two teams. I get up getting ready to walk off, Nora throws a sticky cherry pie at me and it gets stuck in my hair. I scream in anger tempted to draw Winters roses, as Ozpin gave me permission to carry them on me at all times. I start to storm off as my team fights the other team. They scream at me to help them and I continue walking off. Ren a member of team JNPR throws a melon at me. It gets all over my skirt, and in a frenzy, I swing my blades and cut a hole through the wall. I start making a run towards Ozpin's office. I see Glenda however and I tell her about the food fight. She cleans me up using her wand and apologizes for my immature classmates. She goes into the cafeteria and cleans up the entire area. She misses a hole in the roof and I walk over towards it and catch the falling Yang in my hands. "Thanks, sis" She gets off and some of the food gets on my clothes. I scream and go off towards the dorm to change now that the day is over.

One nice shower later, Team RWBYS is planning to go take down an enemy, that we have little info over. They all change into "stealth gear" While I wait for them, I get a message from Ozpin. He tells me to go to these specific coordinates, alone saying that white fang was spotted outside it by Qrow. He tells me to get into my male illusion and make a dash for that area. I activate my illusion, and the girls look sad to see me go, I promise to come back and I make a dash for the location. After about 20 minutes I make it to the area, it's empty and the lights are all off. I carefully go inside, swords drawn. The lights turn on blinding me. When I open my eyes hundreds of white fang surround me. I activate Yang's gauntlets and I get ready for a huge fight. A white fang member in black clothing and red hair stands high up looking down at me. "Brothers give no mercy to this hunter, he must be killed at all costs." The man walks away and I start the fight off shooting multiple white fang. Multiple of them rush towards me and I throw my blades. One of them rushes towards me with a giant chainsaw blade. I shoot into the ground launching myself. I use the semblance I took from Pyrrha, to retrieve my swords. They fly towards me slicing through white fang members. I fall downwards and my blades make contact with his. I hold my swords on his blade and spin my body around knocking down white fang, he attempts to react by turning. I grab his head and slam it into the ground. The white fang looks scared, but they rush towards me none the less. I finish off the rest of them. I look around at all the incapacitated white fang. When I'm done I drink an energy drink. A slow clap stops my drinking. "My my, how my little Sapphire grew up, too bad you refused to kill you, sister." The woman from five years ago stands in front of me and it takes all of my will to not fight her. "Well, I'm not here to talk." She flicks her wand at me and I dodge the bullet. I swing my swords pushing her backwards. She flicks her hand and throws my sword backwards. I keep using my other one. I re-grab my blade, her eyes give off a look of fear.I count in my head how long it took for Taylor to act in my dream. I shoot backwards when I finish and it hits him, sending him flying backwards. The woman freaks out and starts to run away. Taylor vanishes into the darkness, and I avoid death. I tie up all the white fang and leave a sign saying all bounties on these white fang members donate I go home to see how everyone else did. I'm the first home so I activate my phone and put just a dress and boots on. I relax for an hour watching tv. Yang is the first one in the door. She squeals in excitement and I rush to my phone, Ruby runs past me and takes it. " Sapphire where in the world did you get that beautiful dress?" Yang sits down next to me. " I bought it to wear to get used to it". She gives me a smile " How did your mission go?" I look down at the boots. " Well I captured a lot of white fang, the woman who killed mom fought me, and Taylor attempted to kill me." Ruby sits down next to me giving me a hug. "You were right Sapphire he is on the bad team. Our mission went good as well." We share information and our phones are put on a table and forgotten. I sit as one of them listening to their stories. They mention a new henchmen for Torchwick, they say she has pink and brown hair. I recognize her description, "her name is Neopolitan, I stole the illusion semblance from her." Yang takes my phone from Ruby and changes my outfit to something more comfortable. I give her a grateful look. She smiles " So are you like considered a hunter?" I give her a nod. " I arrested 100 or more white fang members, I'm more worried about why Taylor is with the white fang and that woman." Blake gives me a look, she seems to feel the same way as me. "Are you girls excited for the dance, Weiss and I are planning it all." I shake my head. Blake does as well " I find this to be a colossal waste of time if you need I'll be in the library." Blake walks out of the room. " I'm going hunting." Yang gives me a sad look as I fly out of the window.

It's been two days since I refused to go to the dance and Yang convinced Blake to go to the dance. I have been avoiding them on purpose going hunting and training in the arena against training dummies. Yang walks into the arena and I give her a quick nod and kick away a moving dummy. She presses a button to remove all the training equipment and it goes into the floor. " Sis the dance will not be fun without you. All you have been doing is killing and training. You are not being social as you were before your team died." I give her a hostile stare to try and get her to leave. She walks up to me and grabs my hand. "Sis please, one day. Let's have one day where we can be teenagers and I will allow you to go back to doing whatever you want." I activate the gauntlets on my arm and activate her semblance shooting her backwards. I forgot about the fact that I power up semblances when I touch people, so her semblance activates and is stronger than what it normally is. " Do you really want to fight me over a dance little sis" She activates her gauntlets and I change to my male form and fire a shell at her. She gives me an angry look and destroys the shell, she returns a shell to me and it creates a crater behind me, barely missing. "Little sister give up, I just want the best for you." I lunge towards her. With a side step, she avoids me and shoots me downwards with a shell. She picks me up and fires another shell into my body launching me backwards into a wall. I crash into it, moaning in pain. I try to get out of the hole and she fires me deeper into the hole. I manage to get up and I fire to get above her, she looks up and fires a shell into the air hitting me into the ceiling. I fall downwards all my energy lost, and my illusion shatters, Yang grabbing me by the neck, speaks threateningly. " Now do you want to let me pick out a dress for you, or do you want to continue?" She gives me a look her eyes burning into my soul. Weak from her semblance beating me I reply "I'll let you pick an outfit" She grabs me with both arms in an embrace, her semblance calming. " I promise you will feel so much better after this dance." letting go of my body, she grabs my arm and drags me off.

It's the day of the dance and everyone but me is excited about it. Ozpin sends me a cryptic text, telling me to watch everyone at the dance, not everyone loves humanity. I open the door to the dance, and Yang gives me a big smile. I fake one and spin around for her and walk off towards Ozpin. " Yes, sir?" He looks at me "Ah, Miss Rose it appears you are not enjoying yourself." Glenda nods her head in agreement. "I'm well aware that I should be having fun, however, I am not a social person." Ozpin laughs "You have to relax, Sapphire people need you to be ready, you are a shield, and a shield needs to be fixed regularly." "I've seen things people my age shouldn't Ozpin…" He interrupts me " Sapphire listen to me I need you to relax our enemies won't strike right now." I walk off towards Ruby. Ruby gives me a wave as I walk up to her. She curses about the heels she's wearing and complains about how I get to wear flats. We walk outside and see a woman running around in the dark on the roofs. We start to go after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby and I walk towards the communication tower and we see a soldier unconscious In the brush. She sends her weapon down by phone. We rush into the building and see more unconscious soldiers. Getting into the elevator, I change my clothes to leggings for speed, she nods as we draw our weapons. The door to the top floor opens and it's empty in the room, Ruby's heels click on the floor, we give each other a nod and we stick together. The woman we saw stands up and Ruby tells her to take off her mask. The woman responds with shooting glass shards at Ruby. I swipe my sword in front of Ruby deflecting the shards, I rush towards her as Ruby provides covering fire. The woman flips backwards and shoots a bow at me, forcing me backwards with an explosion. The door to the elevator opens and we look at it. When we turn around, she is gone. The night ends and Ruby and I go back to our dorm, we are exhausted by the fight and the dance. Everyone comes back to the dorm happy and rested, Ruby was even pleased to have solo time with me.

In the morning, Ruby and I are called to Ozpin's office. They question Ruby further, and I sit upgrading my weapons with minerals I found in the wild. Ironwood the general of Atlas gives me a stare as I do so. "Please tell me Ozpin, that you do not allow this child to be this insolent." I give Ironwood a look of hatred. "Actually Ironwood, Sapphire here is special." I interrupt Ozpin " If you don't need me Ozpin I'm not gonna deal with this guy." I walk off and the Ironwood guy grabs my shoulder. Grabbing his arm I throw him to the ground with a blade to his throat. "Sapphire here is not a child mentally or physically, she will not tolerate your disrespect." Ruby gives me a stare in awe, and I let Ironwood up. He offers me a hand of respect. I shake his hand. I take his semblance for later use. Ruby and I go back to our dorm. When we get there a package from home arrived for Ruby and Yang. Yang opens it and it drops a small note and a black roll. The note is from dad addressing the two of them, at the end of the note it mentions that he misses me and wants me to come home someday. The package rips and out pops a tiny dog. Ruby and Yang squeal and Blake Jumps up onto her bed. A long talk later and we are told to go to the auditorium for an announcement. Ozpin talks to all of the students of every nation and then tells us that we will shadow a hunter around on a mission in groups of he Finishes talking my team goes up to a wall and tries to select a mission in southeast Vale, however, the mission is too difficult for first years so we get denied. Everyone looks sad, and I start to walk off. Ruby and Yang grab my hands, and I turn around "You heard Ozpin, groups of four, not five. I'm sorry." "That won't be necessary, Sapphire" Ozpin comes up to us, "We will bend the rules for you" He presses a few buttons on his tablet and Team RWBYS gets accepted into the mission. As we leave Ozpin grabs my arm, I turn giving him my attention. He whispers to me " Sapphire when you get to the grimm infested area, get away from team RWBY and the hunter. I want you to investigate the area, white fang was seen by Qrow. Dismissed hunter." I nod and catch up to my team.

We headed out and a professor led Team RWBY. He talked way too fast and too much. They got into a fight with a Beowulf I took that time to get away from them. Running I change into my illusion. I search day in and day out. It's nighttime and I see Ruby walking out alone with Zwei the dog. I follow in stealth and I watch as she falls into a hole and Zwei runs back to where he came. I run towards the hole and undisguised and dropped down. When I land I see Ruby being held up by white fang and Roman. My hands twitch with anger as I throw my swords. Roman turns around to see an exact twin of Ruby and freaks out " What's up Blue? Mad cause I have your sister?" He throws her at me and I catch her. "Thanks, sis" the rest of the team and the professor come down, in the commotion Roman gets on the Train and starts it. We start running each compartment having a bomb. We rush forward, everyone but the teacher and Ruby jump into the train. As we enter Neapolitan stands in our way. Yang takes her and we keep running. Weiss stops to fight a member of the white fang and Blake and I keep running. Blake spots Torchwick in the next compartment and rushes towards him. I go into the final compartment and Taylor stands in my way, "Sapphire what a sad state of affairs you are in, you should have killed your sister like my mistress told you to. She is kind when you obey her" He points towards his legs " The rewards are just as great. However I'm not here for you, I'm here to kill your sister for you." He swings his blades "However I get a bonus for killing you…. so goodbye Sapphire Rose." He throws his blades and they explode next to me destroying the ground, shaking the compartment. He brings more out of his belt. "This is one fight you will not win!" He throws more at me and I hear everyone get further ahead in the train above me. "I won't die to someone like you Taylor" I rush towards him only to knocked backwards by someone who was hidden. The man has a three inside a zero on his back. The man is only using his fists but he has a katana and a sniper rifle on his back. I watch stunned as this man starts freezing parts of Taylor's body completely encasing him in ice. He puts his hand up to an earpiece "Excom-Taylor captured" He turns to me and without talking encases me and ice with him. I hear a large crash and I get up the man is nowhere to be seen and Taylor is gone. Rubble is above me and I push it up. When I get out of the rubble I see Grimm surrounding my team. I scream in anger and a death stalker hears me rushing towards me, I swipe my blade down killing it instantly. "Team I'm coming, hold on" I rush towards them killing Grimm as I go. Ruby smiles when she sees me and works faster. Atlas military jumps from planes aiding us. I Get backed up into a corner and I finish of the Death Stalker that cornered me. A girl with a glowing dress comes up to me. I give her the all clear lowering my weapons. She smiles and fires shards of glass all in my body. I scream in pain and she shoots more of them at me when she is satisfied that I can't get up she walks off leaving me to die. My eyes start getting dimmer, my vision getting blurry. I start remembering how bad of a sister I was, I close my eyes apologizing to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

? POV My mission was to find and retrieve Taylor an ex-communicated Atleasian Soldier. He ex-commed when he became cursed by a mysterious person. So Atlas sent me after him, I was told to freeze him alive and bring him back to the state. I stored him away however when I realized that the train we were on was carrying bombs. A huntress in training was in the room with him when I revealed myself. I covered myself as well as her in ice to protect us. When the train crashed into the city, I got out of the rubble. I moved Taylor's body to a retrievable area by plane. I reactivated my cloak and I watched the fight that was caused by the train. Watching patiently, I saw the Teenager exit the rubble and get spotted by a death stalker, I get ready to aid the child. However, the kid kills the death stalker with a single sword swipe. I follow the kid as she gets pushed back into a corner by death stalker after death stalker. She kills the final one, and a woman walks into the alley, I blinked for a second and I see this girl have hundreds of shards thrown into her body. When the coast is clear from that evil woman, I jump down and uncloak. "You've had quite the damage done to you", I use my semblance to numb the body and take out all the shards one by one. The girl is still unconscious so I inject her with temporary nanobots to speed up her body's recovery. She shakes and gets up slowly. She looks at me grateful, "Who are you?" "My name is Z3R0, and you are?" She grabs her blades from the ground, "Sapphire, I'm going after that woman. Don't try to stop me." She starts to walk off. "General, it's me Z3R0, get me all Intel on Sapphire." Sapphire pov I should never have let my guard down. I see the woman who tried to kill me walking towards my sister. With a rush of energy, I dashed into her knocking her down. "I killed you!" with a knife to her neck,I reply " You are the second to tell me that, and both of you failed to check that I was dead" She lights her hand on fire and I flip off of her. She spins the flames in her hand and throws it towards me in a frenzy. I get ready to block with my swords but a shield made of solid ice all except for the handle blocks the hits for me. Astonished I watch as Z3R0 pushes towards her with his Ice shield. Reaching her body he throws it to the side and starts punching her. She summons a giant fireball and he punches the ground to Make a wall, she burns it away, causing a mist to cover her allowing her to run away. Z3R0 offers me his hand, and I return it. I take his semblance and test it out, punching the ground causing spikes to come out. The Grimm have all been killed by the hunters and the Atleasian robots. "Sapphire, I was unaware of the ranking you have at this school, I apologize for not helping you sooner. However I must go and return to Atlas, I will be back." He cloaks and his body vanishes as he walks off. Ruby walks up to me and we watch as Atlas takes Roman under custody. Everyone seems pleased with themselves, my mind is on other thoughts. Who tried to kill me, why did Z3R0 save me? Ozpin calls me to his office. I enter and he gives me a smile. " Sapphire we have the tournament in a few weeks. We as four nations have decided that you cannot participate." I nod my head and he looks surprised, but he recovers fast. "You are going to join with Z3R0 and his squadron. From there you will do a mission if you return before the tournament starts you can participate. Go now Z3R0 has his own information for you. Be careful." I go down to the docking station for planes and Z3R0 is waiting for me with a griffin on his shoulder. "Hello Sapphire, this is my pet griffin, Mia." The griffin nods "Hello nice to meet you" it has a voice chip on its neck allowing it to speak it appears. On further inspection, the bird has claws that have had attachments to make them sharper. Its wings have become razor sharp. It is a bird made to fight and it even has an armored hoodie. It seems the bird is well raised and happy. Z3R0 faces me " This mission isn't for Atlas or for Beacon. We are going after a meteorite to upgrade your weapons severely. This meteor has materials, that normally require an old professional. This material will make your weapon stronger than any man-made material." A teenager with multiple blades and a suit walks up to us, we exchanged greetings and then we got on our plane. This plane had no expense left for speed. I was told by Z3R0 that a large number of Grimm had gathered near the meteor. It had caused a crater and that caused sound which brought Grimm. It takes us two days to fly there when we arrive thousands of Grimm are on the ground and in the sky. Z3R0 opens the back of the plane and with a grin jumps out, Mia flying out behind him. When I look down towards him, he is on top of a Nevermore and he freezes it solid crashing it into the ground. Aqua jumps out pushing me with him. Aqua grabs his swords and digs it into a Nevermore. I launch myself downwards with my weapons shooting Grimm as I free fall. The plane flies off leaving us. Aqua lands on the ground with a resounding thud. I unfuze my scimitars and turn them into dual machine guns slowing my fall with bullets, I roll onto the ground and shoot Grimm as I land. The Grimm noticing the others dying go towards the 3 of us all separated. Mia is in the sky killing Nevermores. YANG POV All of the team RWBY is waiting in our room watching the live feed of Sapphire that Ozpin has let us watch. He is in the room with us watching it with Ironwood, and Glenda. I sure hope you live Sapphire. Ruby watches the fight at hand in awe with all 4 of the fighters. The bird caught everyone off guard, it seems it is stronger than meets the eye. Sapphire Pov "Z3R0 how are you doing over there?" I kill another Beowulf pack. Z3R0 responds " Well, I gotta say, this is not as hard as I thought, just way too many of them." Aqua screams as the Grimm overwhelm him. Mia stops fighting for a second and a Nevermore gets a hit on her sending her into the ground. Z3R0 stops using his hands only and brings out his katana slicing Grimm as it comes out. Content that Z3R0 can defend himself I make a run to the meteor. Mia flies out of the Grimm, Aqua on her seemingly shrunken. A shake of the earth and a death stalker with heavy armor comes out and swings its stinger towards me. Rolling to the side I shoot at its eyes. It goes blind and attacks other Grimm. I run past it and make it to the meteor. The meteor opens when I use my power, coming out of it was a white liquid mineral when I touched it is matched my aura and turned blue. I compress it into a ball and we start to retreat. Yang Pov Everyone in the room cheers as Sapphire grabs the mineral. They make it to the retrieval point and call the plane back. A plane arrives and they wait for it to land, it opens mid-air and open fires on them. White fang jump out of the plane. I clench my fists unable to aid them, forced to just watch. Sapphire Pov "Run!" The four of us scatter, Mia flying in a corkscrew into hiding. The ship flies away and the white fang draw their weapons. The Grimm on one side of us and the White fang on the other we end up trapped. Z3R0 talks to his teammates. "We may die here today, but we will make sure Sapphire makes it back to Beacon!" Inspired by Z3R0 they all fight with renewed energy. Opening my bag I take out the sphere that we took from the meteor. I take two tiny pieces and put them on Wrath's Roses. The blades glow in a bright blue light and when I can see them again the blade is glowing with blue energy. Grimm attracted by the light run up to me and with a single swing, it sends all of them near me to hell. Everything and everyone fighting stops when they see what just occurred, our enemies run away from us on foot and I get real dizzy and collapse to the ground the Blue glow fading as I do. Weiss Pov Everyone in the room looks at the screen staring at Sapphire, whatever was in the sphere used all of her energy at once. The soldier they sent to protect her, kneels down and opens his mask to try and wake her up. He tries to breathe air into her, realizing she didn't need it he looks at the camera on the plane and I keep my cool. Yang notices my reaction and whispers " Do you know him?" "Yea that's the guy that I liked at Atlas." He closes his mask and carries sapphire onto the plane. Sapphire Pov My eyes open slowly and I can feel my energy slowly recovering. I get up trying to use my illusion to be a guy but I can't seem to use it. Z3R0 walks in, " That meteor took all of your energy and all your stolen semblances, we are lucky it didn't kill you." I take his hand to regain his semblance, and I look out a window of the plane. "We are going to make it to the tournament most likely, I entered us in as team SATZ. Taylor is joining us and he has been freed from his curse." I give Z3R0 a nod. "and if we don't make it?" " We get disqualified, now sit down, I'm going to tell you the story of why I joined atlas." Z3R0 begins his story 6 years ago. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire pov

"I was born under the name of Kain". Z3R0 sighs, "my family was a long line of fire users. We had our semblance unlock at eight by our grandparents. I was turning eight and my grandfather activated my semblance. When it activated he touched my hand excited to see the flame emerge. Instead, I froze his hand. My whole family jumped backwards in fear and hatred. I was ignored by all of my family.

I ran away from home at ten. I survived in Atlas by slim chances. One of my uncles supported me and he took care of me for a year. He taught me how to use my semblance to help him. He died however from an accident with his flames. I was left alone in the world. After that day I was alone, my hands froze anyone and anything I touched, unless it was to eat or drink. But then one day I met Weiss Schnee. Even though I told her she couldn't get a hug from me after I saved her purse from a thief, she still tried and she was immune to the icy cold hands I have. I looked at her shocked and she gave me a smile. This girl is so amazing and that was all that was going through my mind. I later found out that her family had a hard life, with the White Fang attacking the family. She had become almost completely cold to all emotions. She was warming up however to me and I feared I would freeze her like everyone else. I left the family house that she had brought me to despite her father's refusal to accept me. I went to one of my old haunts, an alley where I accepted jobs in exchange for money. Three criminals were standing over a cowering griffin that had injured wings.

I reacted quickly to save the birds life. I froze all three of the men with a touch, my power had become fiercely uncontrollable when I got angry. I stood over the bird realizing I saved its life but I couldn't help it any further. A clap from behind me and the general of Atlas was there. He told me he had been watching me for awhile now, unable to help me in my cause,I responded hostilely. He gave me a shake of the head and revealed gloves from his pocket. He told me this would allow me to touch things without freezing them unless I wanted too. All I had to do to get them was join the Atlesian military, I would be paid a high salary and I would be considered the youngest Atlesian specialist to ever exist. I accepted and I got the gloves on as the general walked away. The gloves were mechanical in nature but they were soft at the same time, I grabbed the griffin and I didn't freeze her. I went back to the home of Weiss and her dad was waiting for me at the door. He gave me a stare, I realized I never gave him a handshake. I stretched my hand out and he responded shocked but shook my hand. He looked at the glove I was wearing hard. He became excited when he realized that it was high-grade armor meant for Atlesian specialists. That day I gained the father's permission to date Weiss, and he helped me bring Mia back to health. Without Weiss knowing as Mia was a surprise for her.

Two weeks later I was sent out a mission in secret, I wasn't able to tell anyone where I was going. Mia had fully healed and she was given all the equipment you see her in now. We left in the middle of the night, I had taken Weiss to bed and I walked towards the outside towards my car. Her dad comes outside carrying a blade, made by what seems to be of the highest metal. It is able to have a heat laser and be frozen at the same time. I give him a handshake and he nods and walks back into the house. My first mission was simple, I was to enter into a criminal ring and destroy it as fast as possible with no witnesses. The criminal ring turned out to give money to the poor and steal from the rich, but never enough for that family to suffer badly. They wanted everyone to survive. I did what I was ordered to do. I froze the entire building with everyone in it. I waited for all the hearts to stop and I unfroze the ice with my sword. I buried all of the bodies in separate graves, with their names on the graves. Luckily the people in the criminal ring were family-less, so it wasn't hard on my heart.

For doing this mission they gave me a full outfit to match the gloves. This cloak you see me wearing and these boots and my shirt and pants. This wasn't worth it!" He punches the wall and ice forms out of the hole he made. The pilot activates the intercom. " er we have White Fang ships closing in." Z3R0 grabs pipes from a chest on the ship. Aqua opens the door with a grin. Z3R0 hurtles the pipes into the enemy ships causing ice to cover them in ice. He goes to another chest and grabs what looks to be prototype wings. He covers them in ice and flies out of the plane. I look out to see him gliding towards ships behind us. "Hell yea go Z3R0." Aqua cheers and gets on a mini gun attached to the ship. Together they destroy the enemy ships with ease. One of the ship's gets close to us and explodes sending one of the White Fang into our ship. He gets up disoriented and I grab him surprising him. Taking his semblance I throw him out of the ship. The semblance allows me to create small volts of electricity around my hands and shoot them out. "Neat" Z3R0 glides back into the ship and we are told twenty minutes till we make it to Beacon. Mia gets off the ship for a free flight.

We exit the ship and my sister's team is there waiting for us with the general and Ozpin. I give my sisters a smile and they rush me giving me a hug, Z3R0 nods his head towards the general who does the same. He reveals his head taking off his mask. Weiss gives him a dirty look. "Don't be like that Weiss" She summons a glyph and rushes towards him. He puts his mask back on as he sidesteps from her lunge."You left me! You monster" Weiss swipes her blade at Z3R0, he dodges and grabs her by the waist, tossing his mask to the side kissing her. She drops her sword, and he stops kissing her. "Never leave me again, you idiot I thought you died." She gets out of his hands and walks towards Blake who looked amused at the situation. Ozpin breaks up the reunions, "it's time we go and see who you will be fighting tomorrow teams." Z3R0 went off with Weiss after he was told what team we would be fighting.

My sisters were quite excited to have me back so I spent most of the rest of the day with them. It was nighttime when I went for a walk, with Ruby joining me. We watched the sun disappear and then I asked her for her scythe. With an excited noise, she hands me her scythe. I copy the entire scythe turning it blue and black. While she gives the scythe a drool I put a piece of the liquid ore onto it, as small as I can make it. It glows bright blue again and the scythe looks sharper. She gives me a hug and we put the scythes on our backs.

Taylor Pov

"Wake up Taylor, we need to get you ready for tomorrow's fight." Taylor rolls in his bed his mechanical legs whirring. Groaning from the flashing lights of his light switch, he jumps up. Ironwood walks off, "Taylor do not fail me, or betray me again this is your last chance, help Sapphire. I nod and follow him grabbing my phone. Using it to change my clothes to my combat gear I sprint towards The general who got ahead of me.

Sapphire Pov

"Sapphire wake up, wake up sis!" I can feel Ruby pushing my arm. I roll into my blankets covering my head. I hear the door open and Weiss says hi to Z3R0. Yang gives an annoyed roar and gets ready to throw the bed. Z3R0 pushes her to the side and walking up to me gives me a cold touch to the face. I jump up in shock, fully awake from the cold touch. Ruby gives me a good luck hug and we head out to the arena. We enter the arena after a short flight. I got handshakes from all of my friends at beacon taking their powers.

Taylor gives me a dirty look as the four of us wait for the arena to be decided. Water, and deserted township. This fits for my team perfectly, I channel the electricity in my hand and I electrify the water making it to where we only have one viable fighting area. The other team looks surprised but comes towards us with haste. The other three cloak and let me take them on. Cursing I activate the gauntlets on my arms and smash the scythe into the ground. Holding onto it with one hand I hold one of my blades in the other. Kione the leader of the team rushes me with a big hammer and I shoot bullets from all of the weapons at him, he gets propelled backward. He launches himself towards me with a spring on his shoes and I shoot him out of the arena with a punch. The second member Lain rushes towards me with a great sword. I fired multiple rounds towards her and turn around as they land knocking her out of the arena. Sheathing my sword, I spin towards the next person on my scythe. Shooting backward I launch myself into them knocking them down. Raith the third member stands up from the hit and readies his fists I put the scythe up and shoot towards him. He rolls to the left and a razor comes out of his gauntlets. I avoid it and get up behind him, punching him multiple times before releasing him and shooting him out of the arena. I search around for the fourth member only to have him fly unconscious at my feet,Taylor appears from the mountain laughing at my reaction. "The winning team is team SATZ" Everyone in the stands cheers, for a team that had one person doing most of the work . Later I'm in a training arena with aqua and Z3R0 holding my own against them. Taylor walks in and aqua gives him a salute. He makes it all the way up to us, "I'm sorry for this my fellow Atlesian specialists." He hits them backward with an explosive knife and throws a portable shield onto the ground. "This time, you will die, Sapphire".

"Taylor this is madness, you have no chance against me!" screaming at him as he throws knives at me. Z3R0 is punching the shield with his fists but it won't crack. "Oh no, I stand no chance for the all-powerful male Sapphire! Oh wait you are a girl, that's right." He throws 3 more knives and I deflect them into the ground using Pyrrha's semblance. He screams and rushes into me tired of delaying the fight. I side stepped him, and to antagonize him I give a girly giggle. "What can't hit a girl?" He attempts to get up and I shoot him back into the ground. "Move again darling, and I kill you." I break the shield with a shot and walk away. A loud noise from behind me and he is covered in pitch black smoke. It starts to clear and he is barely standing, he throws a dagger at Aqua, who falls to the ground screaming in pain. Taylor stands straight after a few seconds of the weapon draining Aqua's aura.

"My mistress will not allow me to fail her." Taylor draws his weapons and the shadow around him extends the size of the blades. Knowing I only have one course of action, I fake being afraid. "Aw, poor Sapphire I'll make this quick." walking up to me he throws Z3R0 backward with an explosive knife. Z3R0 gets back up and Taylor throws a vampiric knife at him as well. Reaching me he stabs towards my heart. My clone vanishes as I reappear from behind him. "Surprise Taylor!" grabbing him I punch him up with my gauntlets. I draw the scythe and shoot him twice, he falls towards me and I swing the scythe in the air catching him in the blade. I shoot a shell at him after slicing him and he lands in the wall. He attempts to get up and I draw my scimitars. He lunges at me suicidally, he falls to the ground lifeless as my blades cut blue lines in his body. The aura he stole from Aqua and Z3R0 return to them. They give me an appreciative nod and all seems well. "Oh my God, I'm late for team RWBY's fight" I sprint out of the room and my arm collides with Neopolitan who gives me an angry look and walks off.

The fight was amazing team RWBY won and they went out to go eat. Z3R0 and I went to go check and see if Mia came back from her flight. She had not so we went back to watch two more fights in a row both team RWBY cheered for winning. At the end of it a ship flies past and Weiss gets really happy, she pushes the sleeping Z3R0 awake who nods to please her and she drags him off. Ruby beckons me to flow and I slowly do. "Weiss who is she!" Ruby says panting "Winter." "Your sister?" Ruby and Weiss get distracted having a talk and I slide next to Z3R0. "Hey, is she an Atlas soldier?" "Yes, she is the same rank as I am." Winter steps off the ship and gives Z3R0 a salute,he returns it. Weiss starts to have a sisterly conversation with Winter and I tune it out. Then Weiss says Ruby's name and my name. " Yes, I am Weiss's friend." Ruby trips trying to be polite and I stand defiant. Winter gives me a respectful nod and tells her sister she has work to do and will be at her dorm later in the day.

As Winter walks down the road to the beacon school, my uncle Qrow destroys her guards and gets into a fight with her. The fight is ended fast however and it ends up with Winter getting in trouble. I'm back in my dorm with yang and Ruby and my uncle Qrow. He tells us a story upon our request and at the end he says he was defeated by a ladies skirt throws a pillow at him and he dodges it and I throw one at him throwing him to the ground. "What happened to you, Sapphire? You used to hate being a girl." "I got used to how wonderful it is, I still like being a guy, just girl clothing is easier to fight in. And it's cuter." Yang gives me a big hug, and I return it fully. Qrow gives me a fake sad look and tells us he has to go do some work. Yang closes the door behind him and gives me a grin, "Want me to do your hair again Sapphire?" I give her a nod and close my eyes as she gets the tips ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Yang Pov

I kinda went overboard on Sapphires hair. I dyed her whole hair light blonde, and gave her blue tips that get darker as they go down. Thirty minutes ago she started worrying about the hair and wanted to see it. I let my sister up and she goes to a mirror. The extensions fall to her shoulder and she sees her new hair. I flinch getting ready to be hit. I keep forgetting she is still my brother deep down, and I went to far. "Sapphire don't hurt me please I'm sorry I went to far, please forgive me." I start to cry and I close my eyes as Sapphire walks up to me.

Sapphire Pov

"I love it yang." Yang gives me a surprised look as I hug her. " I love my new hairstyle yang."

Releasing the hug I sit on my bed talking to my sisters until I get sent to the tournament for the two on two battle. "Wish me luck sisters." They give me hugs and I walk out of the room. They tell me they will be there to watch the fight. The stage is being selected, Z3R0 and I look at the people we will be fighting. One is a red haired girl, the other is a black haired guy with swords attached to his arms with a gun in the center of it. The trigger is attached to his thumb. The girl looks at my hair and laughs. "What's so funny?" she crosses her hands, "Nothing, Blondie just thought I would be fighting someone with a higher iq." In the crowd I can see Yang with a red face her eyes burning. "You are gonna regret that" "Ooh poor Blondie, too bad aren't good looking." She uncrosses her arms as the fight starts, and draws muddy water from the earth, channeling it around her body. Z3R0 sprints into the guy knocking him backwards and they fight. The girl throws water towards me and I barely avoid it. "Poor Blondie doesn't want to get dirty. I change my form to be a guy and I sigh as I rush towards her.

She throws the water at me and it shatters my illusion. I slide in next to her and slice her backwards. She uses the water to slow her fall. She grins as I am standing on a metal grate. She throws her hands upwards and water covers me all the way up my body covering my hair and clothes in mud and water. I scream and start to cry. "Aw the little Blondie is a girly girl." My eyes glow as I put the blue ore into the gauntlets. I activate yang's semblance and the girl opens her mouth as the shot shoots her into the wall protecting the stands. Her aura is shown to be at one. I sit on the ground and cry about my clothing being dirty. The man on the opposite team loses to Z3R0 and we are announced as the winner. The shield disappears and yang jumps down to come and help me. She lands next to me and picks me up as I start to cry. "My hair and clothes are ruined yang." She gives me a smile, "It's gonna be okay, you won and that's what matters." A friend of the red haired girl comes rollerblading down the wall to pick her up and she gives yang an angry look as she Rollerblades away, her tail causing rainbows as she moves.

Z3R0 Pov

I finish the fight with ease the guy was hardly a fight, and I get a call from Mia she tells me she's coming back after her free flight. I walk back with Weiss to her dorm room. Mia as she usually does when coming back rushes into me and tries to knock me down. Weiss sees Mia coming and stops her with a glyph. I laugh and grab Mia from the glyph. Weiss gives me a scared stare as I start talking to Mia. "Hey Mia have a nice flight?" Mia nods her head " Yes master. I had a great time." Her voice is slightly masculine as she is a bird that grew up with me, and she followed in my footsteps. Weiss circles me looking at the bird. "That bird is weird, you said it's name is Mia yet it doesn't have anything but a name to make it a girl." I give her a I don't know shoulder, " She never had a girl in her life just me and I can't make her girly." Weiss claps her in excitement, " I teach her how to be a proper and girly bird" Mia gives a startled squawk and tries to fly off. Weiss grabs her softly and runs off cooing about how cute Mia is going to be. I stand there dumbfounded at how I just had my bird taken from me. I thought she wouldn't like Mia but I guess I was wrong, I sit on a nearby bench and get out a candy bar relaxing.

Weiss Pov

This bird is so tomboyish I want to cry. It has been given no chance to be girly. He raised it to fight and not enjoy its life it seems. I put a bow on its ear as it shakes in anger. Remembering it's voice I change it to a girlier voice. She gives me a glare and I pet her. I get her dressed in leggings and let her keep the hoodie, she kept trying to bite me everytime I tried to take it off. I give her wings some color and then I release her. She flies around for awhile and then lands on my shoulder. Quietly she says thank you and I smile at her. We walk out to Z3R0 who when he sees Mia fall out of the bench and into a puddle of water. "My God Mia, you look so much more…. Different" "Z3R0 I like this." Mia says and he nods his head in shock and the three of us go to eat food.

Mia pov

I sit on the table eating seeds and tiny meat in a bowl. Weiss and Z3R0 are eating a pizza, Weiss stops and wipes her face with a napkin, " So what's your story Mia? You have to have one, you seem to be highly intelligent" I look down at my talons and nod my head. " I was born into a family of royal griffins" I start my story. "My family was fighting with the original hunters and huntresses. But it all started when my great great great grandfather saved a hunters kids life. He was known as a heroic griffin and he had his semblance unlocked by the leader of the town. He used his powers for good and protected the skies of the village. One day however hundreds of Nevermore covered the sky above the town. Everyone hid inside and he alone stood against the Nevermores. The man whose child he had saved came running out against the complaints of my grandfather via telepathy. The man ran to the weapon store and with a bow and arrow helped defend the town with my grandfather." I take a breath.

"My grandfather had met another griffin and they had six children. He was close to the young man who helped him, and trusted him fully. One day the young man came running to my grandfather and told him his daughter was stolen and taken to a mountain top. Trusting the man they took off into the sky. When they landed a net fell on top of my grandfather and it was hammered into the ground. My grandfather looked at the man who was given a package of gold for his betrayal. The man turned around and started to walk off only for his head to be magically sliced off his body. My grandfather watched as a lady walked up to him and removed his wings. She laughed at him and prepared to take off his head. My grandmother swooped in and distracted them, my grandfather got out of the net and ran away." I start to cry and Weiss wipes my eyes with a napkin. "Thank you Weiss." Clearing my beak I start again. "He lived and he taught his kids to never fully trust a man, for all he does is want more and more. One day however the lady came into town. She summoned giant demons, and the town's men tried to stab them but no earthly weapon could hurt them, and dragged everyone out one by one asking where grandfather was. No one in the town told her and she grew mad quickly. She got ready to decapitate people with the mayor being first. A person screamed in an unknown language toward her, and all her demons turned towards the man who screamed. Holding a book and a dagger in his hands he murmured incantations, and the book and dagger glowed a brilliant green. The man readied the dagger as a demon ran into him. With a single swipe to the head the demon fell to the ground dead. The townspeople cheered for the man and the woman cursed and told her demons to kill the man. Smirking the man opened his book and with a single word a green bolt of energy shot out arcing through the demons killing all of them one by one. The woman turns towards him and flicks her wrist at him. His eyes glow green and with a flick of his wrist she goes flying through a wall. The woman gets up and screams a word in the man's language and then says, you win this time brother. All the townspeople cheer for him and he asks where my grandfather is. My grandfather came out of hiding and the man healed his wings. My grandfather learned that day that few men were corrupt, most cared for others and are willing to sacrifice themselves. He told me this before he died when I was 12 years old. He died the next year. We griffins have a very long lifespan." I stop eating and got a drink.

"I was born as Mia the Swift. My family was happy to have me born into the world. They were upset though since they wanted another semblance user to take the throne from my father,when he got to a certain age. My semblance was activated however when I was a young age and they expected me to grow big and strong. I stayed the same size as I was as a adolescent griffin. When I finally had enough energy to use my semblance I realized why I was small. My semblance allowed me to grow ten times my size. My family was so happy for me and they allowed me to go out and see the world. I was having a fun time and then one day I got captured by a greedy man. He used me for bird fights. Me being a royal griffin I felt disgusted by what I had become so I ran away. His friends found me and we're about to kill me and eat me when Z3R0 here saved my life. And now I'm here after years of being a tomboy bird, and I just now get to feel the pampered life I was supposed to have in the royal family. I thank you Weiss, you are the second best person in the world to me. " finishing my story I walk into her lap and give her a head nuzzle. She gives me a warm smile and I go to sleep tired from my story and flight.

Z3R0 Pov

I stop eating the food and start to think, Weiss stops petting Mia and asks me what's wrong. " Nothing Weiss, just the man she mentioned is only known in legends as the savior of the hunters. He brought them together to fight when they thought all was lost. His name was lost in the legends however. I always thought he was just a story, like people being born with a power because of their eyes. Sapphire broke that idea however." She continues petting Mia, "Then maybe he is real? That would mean the sister has to be real as well though." I nod my head deep in thought. "The woman is confirmed to be alive, she's the one who killed Sapphire's mom. That's right she's lived that long. So the guy must be alive still." I get up putting a big tip on the table for the cleaner. "let's go Weiss." She uses her phone to give herself a purse big enough to fit Mia, who is still sleeping. She walks after me as we go towards her dorm. I give her a hug and tell her to watch Mia. She nods her head and I walk off towards Ozpin's office. He gives me a nod as I walk in. " and to what do I owe this meeting Z3R0?" He extends his hand as I take off my mask. "Does Salem's brother live?" He steps backwards in shock. " Z3R0 you are putting your head where you shouldn't be, you are not a high enough rank to know any information about that man." not giving up I retort, " Ozpin, tell me whether or not the man is alive." He waits, and nods his head. " He disappeared three years ago, his name is Blane. That is all I can say, stop digging around Z3R0 not everyone in atlas is on your side." I put my mask back on. "I've known that for years Ozpin, they won't be able to stop me." I walk into the elevator confident. The light in it is off and as it closes I flash my light. Two of my fellow Atlesian specialists are In here with me. "Ohh hello friends."

Sapphire pov

I finally got all my hair clean and changed clothes. Feeling better I go out of the bathroom. Yang is outside with a shoe box, she hands it to me and I take it to my bed. She wait for me to open the box. In fact everyone is waiting for me to open it. Inside is a pair of blue boots with a heel and gems on it. Weiss and yang give each other high fives as I put them on excited to have something to wear besides Ruby's boots that don't match the outfit. I give yang a hug and start walking around in them. Getting used to them quickly, I surprise yang. Weiss sits on her bed petting Mia who looks better than she did before. A knock at the door and Z3R0 is standing there with ice on his gloves. Weiss gets up putting Mia down on her bed. "Z3R0 did you find anything out?" He breaks the remainder of the ice and tells all of us to sit down, Mia waking up sits on Weiss's lap. " I will tell you all i know, as well as something about who I work for."

Z3R0 Pov

" The man we are looking for is named Blane, he is the brother of the woman who killed your mom. " I put down my laptop and activate a holographic image of Blane. " I have made a predicted holograph of what he looks like. This book is the source that allowed him to kill the demons that his sister created. Normal earth weapons cannot make a dent on the demons. They are susceptible to magic however and non earth metals." I nod towards the meteor ore on Sapphires weapon. "Sapphire could take them on. And anyone with an elemental semblance can as well, such as weiss and I. However the man is important to our cause. Evil human beings seek to destroy the world and all who inhabit it, they wish to send us to the dark ages once again." Sapphire responds, " Where is this man? You and I can go after him together." Responding to Sapphire, " I will be unable to help you this time Sapphire, no one will. You will have to go and find this man alone after we find his general location. That's all I had to say, if you need me ill be in my room at the inn.

? Pov

"Wake up Blane, are you ready to join my side and watch the world burn?" Getting up, I spit out of my cage and with a flick of her wrist the knives in my back continue draining my aura. "it's a shame my brother, you will have to die for your stupidity she laughs and dirt kicks up around her as she walks away. Reaching for the spit I grab the key that was laying there. The demon that used to stand there died weeks ago and she doesn't remember giving it the key. Or maybe she does I think and thinks it left its station. I unlock the door to my cage and the knives fall out of my back. I stagger over to my book and murmured an incantation to heal my wounds. "Sapphire rose, i'm coming to help you." I grab my dagger and book and with a word teleport out of this hellIsh dungeon. At the front of the dungeon I reappear and I quickly duck into the bushes. "Hang on Sapphire, I will cure you of being a girl when I get there."

Sapphire pov

My boots look so great and I can't stop thinking about how much my life has improved. Someone knocks on the door and Yang gets up to answer it. As soon as she opens the door a man puts his foot in the door, wearing a hood that covers his face. He looks down at the ground and holds a book in his hands. "Which one of you girls is Sapphire? Yang threateningly holds her fists up. He casually pushes her aside. "I assume you think I'm here for hostile matters, i'm sorry I have been away from the world for a period of time". He lowers his hood and his emerald green eyes give us a kind smile. " My name is Blane, I am the twin of Salem and I am one thousand and eighteen years old." Everyone drops their jaws, and Mia bows to him. " You saved my first grandfather, I thank you." He shakes his head. "I should have been there sooner. I am here however to cure you Sapphire of the curse that turned you into a girl." He readies his book at me and I shake my head. "I don't want to be a guy anymore. I have never been closer to my sisters than ever before and I never want that to change." Blane gives me a smile, " I see well the least I can do is fix that nasty curse affliction that drains your power." with a single word I feel my body gain power that it had never even felt before. I start to shake lifting into the ground and before I black out I see Ruby freaking out trying to grab me.


	8. Chapter 8

Yang Pov

Sapphire has been unconscious for three hours. Blane apologized, he didn't calculate the amount of power Sapphire really had in her. I'm still shocked that she picked to stay a girl just to be Close with us. It just shows how just a little bit of love can make someone return to being civilized. She even took after me and became girly and cared about her hair. I put my hand on her hair and sooth, her as she twitches on the floor. She stops twitching. Her eyes start to flutter open. " Sapphire take your time, you just gained all of your energy back from four years all at once." Blane says and sits down on a chair. Carefully I pick my sister up and put her on my bed. After about thirty minutes of Blane testing her body for traces of the curse she is allowed to stand up. The first thing she does is grab me and Ruby and give us a big hug. "We can stay close forever now, Salem may have thought this would break the family, but me becoming a girl made us all closer than ever." She let's go of us a sparkle in her eyes that I haven't seen since before she ran away. Blane nods his head and tells us he has to go meet someone else. He warps away and we talk to Sapphire our sister forever. She tries to use the illusion semblance but it doesn't work proving that the curse has been given to Neopolitian. We all go to an arena to test how strong she is now. It's nighttime out and my doubles fight is tomorrow.

Sapphire Pov

My blade dances against Weiss's, she glyphs backwards and Blake rushes in towards me. I shock her with my free hand. She falls to the ground paralyzed and Yang shoots a shell at me, I quickly sheath my sword and with a spin I cut the shell with my heel. She gives me a thumbs up as Ruby slams the scythe on top of me. My aura pulses and it slams her backwards. The timer ends showing I had zero loss to aura and I was proclaimed the victor. They all give me a smile, and as we were walking out I am stopped by a faunus. She gives me a handshake and tells me she would love to talk sometime. Her ears perk up to someone calling Lilly. She runs off towards the person and I walk to go eat food with my team.

Yang had a great doubles battle, Weiss sacrificed herself to save Yang. When we all got back to the room there was a letter addressed to Weiss. I hand it to her and she reads it and starts crying once she finishes. "What's wrong Weiss?" asking her, she hands me the paper. It reads, Weiss I am leaving you again I left Mia behind. Where I am going neither of you should go to. Blane told me how much of a danger I was and I agreed. If my gloves break I will kill everyone without being able to control it. I'm sorry Weiss, tell Mia I loved her. Love Z3R0. "Dang Weiss I'm so sorry." She gets up wiping away her tears. "I have a tracker on his suit, we have a week until the one on one. I will be back." She motions for Mia and Mia flies after her. Yang gives me a shrug, "Boys are weird sis one day you will learn". I shake my head at her, as she laughs. Closing my eyes I think about Weiss.

Weiss Pov

Mia and I have made it to the area where Z3R0 is. We are prepping to go and get him back. I gave Mia cold resistant clothing. White to match my own, as she is noble like me. I start to cry as I think about Z3R0. Mia stops me and nodding my head we finish getting ready. The tracker leads to a building that has a frozen shut door. I break it open with my blade and walk in, immediately shuddering. Mia flies in after me hovering over my shoulder. Navigating through the ice walls I make it to the center where I see a icy wall encasing someone. I break the casing only for the person in it to repair it. I scream Z3R0's name and the ice breaks. He backs away from me holding his hands away from me. "Don't touch me Weiss you will only get hurt!" I walk closer towards him and grab his hands. He closes his eyes, expecting me to be frozen solid when he opens them I'm hugging him and the ice in his hands calmed down. "All you needed was someone who cared to truly activate it." We hug for a few minutes and then we hear Mia scream in pain and a thump is heard. We rush towards the sound afraid for Mia.

Z3R0 Pov

I slide into the room using my now fully controllable powers, Weiss following close behind. The woman known as salem stands in front of us with her foot pushing Mia into the ground and a hand towards her head. She points the hand to me when we enter. "Hello Z3R0, my friends at atlas asked me to kill you for both of us. I agreed and I even get to kill this bird for its energy. I will however let you…" quickly grabbing my sniper rifle I shoot her in the chest knocking her backwards while she was talking. "Rude boy I'll kill you first!" She starts to summon demons and they get killed fast by Weiss. She nods at me and I shoot Salem into another room. Mia gets up and flies behind Weiss and collapses unconscious, bleeding from multiple vampire blades. Entering the room where Salem is, smoke starts to cover the room. I move around a corner and a I feel a spear fly past me. The smoke clears and Cinder readies another spear. "let's go ice man." Salem walks behind me and slams the door closed and uses the spear to lock it. "Just one on two."

Cinder and Salem both throw spears at me and I slam my hands into the ground blocking both with ice. I jump into the air and kick the walls into the air towards them. " I might go down, but I'm not going without a fight. Not until my legs are broken and I cannot move. I will protect my friends and make sure Mia gets back safely" The walls hit them and they get sent flying backwards. I press a button on my rifle and turn it into Uzis. "Let's go hellspawn!" I flip backwards as they start throwing spears like they are tiny rocks. All the room is visible as the smoke completely clears. We are in a room with a staircase leading downwards. They are walking downwards as they toss spears at me. My power now that I can control it can be used by my feet as well, I slide down the stairs and kick cinder off of them with a resounding kick. Using the force from the kick I launch myself back to the top of the room shooting at Salem as I reflects all the lasers from my gun with a wave of her hand. Cinder gets up shaking her head, "Cinder it's about time we melt this ice, don't you think?" both of their hands light up and they throw flames at me. Rolling into cover, I curse under my breath. Weiss is banging on the door, asking for me to open it. I slide towards it and a I freeze the spear, protecting them from this fight. Salem and Cinder stopped trying to attack me while I was doing this. "aww the Atlesian soldier wants to save someone for once. I know you killed plenty of men and women who atlas told you too, you are just as bad as us!" I draw my sword and freeze the blade, it activates the laser as I throw it into cinders shoulder impaling her into a wall. I jump to off the second floor to the first one causing an ice spike to rush towards Salem. She blocks it with a flame wall and I prepare for the next round of this fight, me an Atleasian Soldier and Salem a woman as old as Blane, but just because she can't die by old age, doesn't mean I can't kill her.

She starts the encounter by catching the whole room on fire, which makes my power useless, oh well I can take this woman on with ease. I rush towards her and draw my military knife. I stab it towards her heart and she blocks it with a knife, and it blows up on contact sending me backwards. I get up and get tossed back down with a knife in my chest. " Nice try Z3R0, I can see why my followers of Atlesian descent fear you." She gets sent flying by a green pulse of electricity. Blane walks into the room from where Weiss was. Sapphire follows him in and Weiss is looking in at me, she makes a noise when she sees the knife in my stomach. " Sis you truly never learn, Sapphire deal with her while I heal Z3R0." Sapphire walks casually up to Salem who tries to hit her with a dagger. The dagger bounces off Sapphire's aura. Sapphire hits Salem with her heel, and grabs her and throws her out a window in the building, ignoring the flames. Sapphire jumps out the window after Salem. Blane gives a clap to Sapphire before ripping out the dagger. Cinder falls out from the wall and takes out my katana and falls out another window. Weiss runs up to me, "You idiot Kain, that's right that's something Kain would do. Don't scare me like that." She cries as she gives me a hug. Blane restores my energy with a word and I stand up. He touches the floor and the flames stop growing. "I'm dearly sorry for this but I had to do it so you could unlock your full potential, you weren't like my other chosen one. Sapphire did what she had to do for me. You had to become 100% pure to unlock your true potential. And no I'm not calling you mine, you are someone who can do what I can't, two more of you. She is raising an army of chosen ones, it's harder to purify someone, than corrupt someone." I nod my head as Sapphire jumps back into the room. "They got away Blane." Blane nods his head. Mia pokes her head out of Weiss's jacket. Blane gestures for all of us to stand next to him and he teleport us to the front of our room. Yang jumps back as Blane walks out of the room, leaving us to explain ourselves.

Sapphire pov

We have two days until the single battles. Z3R0 has given me the right to do the singles, he said he had something to do in atlas the next three days and left after saying goodbye to Weiss. He left Aqua with us, which is really awkward since we think he has a crush on Yang. He sits in a corner looking at his blades that all are of different sizes, Ruby looks at them with envy. He puts them up and tells us he is going for a walk. Weiss is petting Mia who keeps staring at Zwei. I give everyone a wave as I walk out the door to go on a walk myself. Walking around town for awhile I see Lilly who I met a few days ago, don a white fang mask and walk into a dark alley and turn a corner. I use a power from a dead white fang to turn into a cat aunus. I recreate the mask using my eyes and follow her. It is so busy in the town no one noticed me gain cat ears. The white fang watching the door nods me in. When I enter I get next to Lilly. "What are you doing here Lilly? " She notices me and quietly responds, " I joined because I thought we would be doing good, I can't leave now." The person talking on stage notices us and tells us to come to the front. " You two will be on guard duty. Don't fail the white fang." A few hours later Lilly and I are watching a entrance with two female white fang members. I give her a nod and we take the two girls down. "Here is your chance to redeem your soul Lilly, Stop this mission from succeeding." I give her a pat on the back and turn my scimitars into a sniper. Walking out,"I'll provide covering fire." I jump out into the trees nearby.

Lilly pov

Sapphire doesn't play around, this is crazy. She killed both of the white fang members without trying. I knew them and they enjoyed killing humans, but she did it so fast. Well it's just me, my trusty pistol and my Naginata. I named the pair Red Rose, after the color they have. I draw out my Naginata and push the handle to shrink the bar attached to it. This mission was going to release a toxin to a town separated from beacon and Vale. I'll keep the mask on for as long as I can, it will help me sneak in closer to the water pump. I walk fast like I have a goal in mind.

Everyone moves out of my way and I reach the water pump, the toxins can only be used if it is inserted into the machine. The villagers only need this machine to work every three months when they need new water. By that time the machine will be fixed. Slicing the cable that powers the machine I quickly end this plan with a single hit. All the white fang turn on me as soon as I destroy the machine. "Get the traitor" twirling my Naginata it extends and I vault onto a roof to shoot at them. This is gonna suck.

I've killed about half of the white fang around me only for a lady to land into the ground killing the rest. I give her a wave and she launches me backwards with a flick of her wrist. "I won't allow Blane to purify another runt!" She lifts her hand and tosses me towards a wall. I brace myself for the hit only to be caught by something with long blue tipped hair. Sapphire drops me onto the ground and she disappears off again. The lady screams and flicks her hand towards Sapphire. All it seems to do is send her backwards. I summon a flame from my hand and channeling it through my body It gains momentum. I launch it towards her and she flicks it with her hand away. She looks towards me as my Naginata rushes towards her head. She summons a spear and blocks it and returns the hit. She flicks her wrist and demonic creatures come out of dark vortexes from the sky. Sapphire reappears and summons a ball of electricity in one hand and my fire power and the other. "I got these demons, keep fighting Salem you are doing fine". Salem takes this opportunity to flick her hand towards me and send me flying. I go through a wall of a tool shed. I get lifted up by a man with piercing emerald eyes. He gives me a smile and tell me his name is Blane and tells me it's time for me to get purified. With a single word from him I feel as if all the corruption from life no longer affects me. My semblance feels stronger than before the flame stronger than ever turning into a white flame. "This is what you worn born to be, now show my sister what you are made of." He vanishes as Salem walks into the shed. I throw a flame at her and it explodes sending her flying into Sapphire. Sapphire punches the ground freezing Salem's legs. "As a huntress of Beacon you are under arrest. Resist and you will die." She flicks her wrist and a demon with heavy armor and four arms each having two mini guns on them lands from the sky and open fires. Sapphire grabs me and spin kicks off the ground running away. As the fight scene vanishes from sight I see Salem get free and disappear into a portal.

Sapphire Pov

Lilly had thousands of questions for me, and I Answered all of them. We trained all the way up to the day of the one on one fights. When we got to the arena an Atlesian soldier gave me a letter from Z3R0 saying he will be late and not arrive for another day. Lilly and I stand side by side along with Yang as we are told Lilly and I will be fighting each other. We get to opposite ends as the arena starts up. It's a straight fight no stage just a flat surface. I turn one of my scimitars into a shotgun and hold the other one at the ready. Lilly holds her pistol and a her white flames bouncing it in her hand. We give each other a nod as the sound to start goes off. She throws the ball and it gets knocked back by my aura. I activate the alien ore and it sends a beam towards Lilly, she tries to Roll away as it hit her sending her out of the stage. I am claimed as the victor. The friend who called her earlier when I first met her, comes down from the stands. He is extremely tall and skinny. He has a tight jacket that shows off the curves that he was born with and skinny jeans and skater shoes. Overall he pulled off his body very well and he seemed very happy with how Lilly did. He introduces himself as Joey and his rabbit ears twitch as my sisters come up to congratulate me.


	9. Chapter 9

Z3R0 Pov

Typing on the touchscreen of my computer at my atlas apartment, I slide two pictures into view. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black with clear pictures of them with Cinder. Spinning out of my seat I get ready to go back to Beacon. If I don't make it back, Cinders plan will activate and Beacon will fall.

Yang Pov

Sapphire and Ruby give me hugs as I get ready to enter the arena. Aqua stands vigilantly and walks off after he gets a call. Sapphire gives me a nod and she follows Aqua. I step into the arena with Mercury and stand on the other side.

Blanes pov

Discord is upon the sisters. Bonds shall be broken and i can finally cure and purify the world. Now to make sure yang loses her self in pity. What to do what to do.

Sapphire pov

Aqua hangs up the phone as I walk up to him, " watch Emerald and Mercury they are with Cinder. Aqua and I walk calmly into the stands and we see Yang punch Mercury's leg, Emeralds eyes show great tension and concentration. Aqua rushes into the arena as everyone in the stands makes booing noises towards Yang. Atlesian robots and a soldier surround you. Aqua pushes them away, The robots aim their guns at him as he does so. "Atlesian specialist 785, protocol override." The robot's lower their guns. " 785 ordering shutdown." The soldier has his gun still aimed at Aqua. "She is my capture, 785 requesting gun shutdown." The soldiers gun shocks him and he drops it. Aqua leads Yang off the stage. I look at Cinder in the stands as she smiles. Despite our attempt to prevent this from happening the crowd reacted badly. Aqua stops walking for a second, " Tell no one what you know, we cannot let on that we know." He keeps pushing Yang and Ruby runs up to me shocked from the circumstances. A day passes and Yang has become sad and I can't tell her the truth. The next fight starts and it's Pyrrha vs Penny. Ruby gets up and starts heading towards the maintenance room I follow her in to see Mercury standing in front of her blocking her path.

Ruby Pov

"Mercury? How are you standing Yang broke your…" I try to pass by him and he kicks me backwards. He smirks as I get up and try again. A blade blocks his kick. I rush past as Sapphire blocks him. "I'm no idiot Mercury I saw past Emeralds hallucinations. You tricked everyone, but now you will be arrested." He tries to kick Sapphire backwards and she overloads his legs shocking him onto the ground disabling him. She tells me to run and I start running as fast as I can, I get kicked backwards by an Atlas soldier. "Atlesian specialist 653, I have delayed the target." He walks off after two minutes of holding me down and when I make it outside to the arena I see penny in a pile of robot pieces. I cry as Sapphire walks out patting me on the back.

Sapphire Pov

Everyone in the stands is freaking out. A Nevermore is hitting the shield above the arena. Ruby hits the Nevermore when it lands using Penny's weapon. She is almost killed by it when all of her friends weapon lockers slam into it killing the bird. Everyone she has become friends with runs with her to escape beacon. Aqua and I nod our heads and we jump off this flying arena. We land on the ground crushing the Grimm that we rode down into the ground. Blane nearby shocking Grimm to death. " Go and find Yang, Aqua. Only you can prevent what is going to happen to her." Aqua draws his blades and attaches them into a single weapon. He dashes off into the forest of Grimm to go save my sister. I turn around the other way and fight the horde of Grimm on my own side. Drawing my scimitars I slice into hundreds with a beam. My aura has become strong enough to use these blades and the beam. The horde closes in on me and I continue to fight.

Blane pov

Beacon has fallen as my sister had planned, i have failed in that regard. However I have one more person who I suspect I can purify with ease. I follow Aqua to his destination, shocking anything that gets in my way. He is using the tracker he put on her to track her down. He finds her as she looks into a fight, with Blake on the ground. It seems her mind went blank as she rushed into the room to protect her friend. I look on unwilling to aid them from there fate, die my pretties.

Yang Pov

I'm gonna protect Blake, even if I get hurt. I get ready to punch this evil man as Aqua uncloaks and kicks me backwards and holds his blades on the man's. The man grins at Aqua as his weapon glows red. The man tries to kick him, and fails. Aqua grins as his weapon extends and the six blades separate and latch onto the blade creating friction. The man's blade breaks, however he recovers quickly and kicks Aqua out of the building. He quickly slams his knived into my arm cutting it off, i scream in pain as he goes for another swipe, blake deflecting it He swings his knife towards Blake and we disappear as her clone disappears.

Sapphire Pov

I managed to push the Grimm backwards. A screeching shatters the city as a cloaked Atlesian ship crashes into a wall, letting more Grimm get into the city. Z3R0 falls out of the hangar of the ship and crashes into the ground. I dash towards him shocking and stabbing the Grimm as I run. Lilly and her team were nearby and ran with me. They give me a nod and joey sends me flying with his semblance, I land on the ground just in time to stop a giant Grimm from killing him. Z3R0 jumps up and we watch as all the Atlesian ships get blown up by the main ship. Z3R0 gets us to cover him as he pulls out his phone and gets Mia to fly here. Mia lands on the ground, her semblance allowing her to gain size. Joey and I get on Mia. He uses his power to create a shield of a air around Mia. Landing on the ship we see Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick beating my sister up. They don't see us and we watch my sister struggle. Tired of this I give him a nod and he uses his power to flip Ruby back onto the ship. I teleport next to Roman and shot a Grimm that was about to take this kill from me. "My name is Sapphire Rose, Sister to Ruby Rose, I'm fifteen and I am a registered huntress. Your judgement has been declared as death!" Roman snickers expecting me to fall with a shot. The bullet bounces off and it hits him backwards. Neopolitan looks scared. Ruby shoots her and knocks her down.

Z3R0 Pov

I am getting tired of being one step behind of this woman . I have my robots from Atlas protecting me. They stop and turn on me. Cursing under my breath I punch the ground and freeze all of them. Weiss calls me and tells me her location I make a run for her. She's on the ground seemingly exhausted. Ruby, Sapphire, Mia and Joey land near us. All the robots in the area shoot at us and Sapphire expels a blast of electricity, frying all the robots. Weiss stands up and gives me a hug happy to see me. She hugs both of the sisters as well. Ren and Nora tell us jaune and Pyrrha are still in the combat zone and the four of us head out. Blake is shaking her head holding a severely injured yang. "Aqua probably died for us yang." Yang keep muttering sorry and we head off. No time for mourning, others are in need.

Sapphire pov

We were called by Jaune and told Pyrrhas exact location. The tower of Beacon is in ruins. Weiss uses her glyphs to send Ruby up to it. I make metal bars in the shape of wings for us. We freeze them and Weiss summons two glyphs to send us flying into the sky when we jump. We land on top of the tower to see a frozen dragon, and an unconscious Ruby who has a panting Cinder standing over her. Cinder gives us a look of hatred. "I'm going to make SURE you two die. " She flies into the sky and starts using powers that rival Blanes. A single flame hits Z3R0 and sends him sprawling. His suit melting away revealing cryogenic cybernetic enhancements. She flicks her wrist and portal opens behind him. He gets up and rolls away just in time for a flame to hit where he was. She draws her bow and hits him with it. She picks him up with a wave of her hand and carries him to the portal deflecting all my hits with a spear in her other hand. She throws him into it and for a second I see him fall into a pitch black pit as the portal closes. I scream and rush into her body knocking her off the tower with me. She tries her best to block all of my hits but I quickly overwhelm her. I turn my scimitars into a cannon and fire the laser into her sending her into the ground with a thud. I get ready to finish her as I land, only for a firm hand to be put on my shoulder. Qrow shakes his head at me, "That would make us as bad as her." He turns into a bird and flies up to the top of tower where Ruby is at. I think about being a guy and I change into my male self again. Neo died on the ship so the curse was broken and I got the power back. It's one power I have forever, just like the lightning power. I flip my mask on and walk away from Vale. Back into the wilderness, I feel as if this is all my fault.

Blane pov.

I have broken Sapphire's will, soon he will be cured and i can commence the purification of this world of all impurities. Killing off the faunus race should be fun for me. Ive always hated them. Spinning my book in hand i notice the injured sister of Sapphire, hmm wouldnt it be great if i changed her a bit. Ooh i know, ill take half of her power so she is weakened. So each sister will be missing a piece of them what a joyful idea. Casting the spell i trot off. Being followed by their new headmaster Qrow, as Ozpin was so viciously murdered trying to save his school. Oh well if Ozpin is dead that removes my chance of death as only he knew how to kill me and my sister.

Z3R0 Pov

Falling sucks so I decided to stop. I latched onto the wall and started to climb out of the pit. Getting out of the pit two hands grab me and lift me out. Aqua and Blane are with me. "Nice to see you two are alive, but why are you here?" We came to get you before Salem did. Aqua stands at the ready. Blane responds by opening his book, " We are going to cripple the demonic communication relay, it's a giant orb that allows Salem to communicate with her followers. It will take us weeks to get to it, let's get going."

Sapphire pov

I watch as my twin leaves the house with the remaining members. I walk into the house and my father sees me and freaks out. "Where is Yang?" I ask wasting no time, he takes me to her. Yang gives me a sad look as I enter, closing the door behind me. " Aqua died because of me." She starts to cry and looks away. "Yang, Aqua did not die. Blane is connected to me and told me Aqua is with him." I open the window she has in her room. She gets up seemingly feeling better. "I'm leaving again sister, I just wanted to say bye to you. I get ready to jump out and she grabs onto my legs. "Sister let me come with you, please, you can't go back to who you were." I push her gently off me and change lower my hood to show her my now black and blue hair. She touches it crying and backs into her bed. I shatter the illusion and close the window. My blonde and blue hair sways as I face her "Get dressed Yang we are going… I wasn't planning on leaving you." She gives me a hug and changes into her clothes to get going. We walk out of the house as we hear our dad in the bathroom.

Yang and I made good pace we are right behind Ruby, we arrive at a small town with an inn. Ruby and company enter the inn. Yang goes towards the inn and I stop her. " I already got us a place." I go towards someone's house and knock on it. Joey opens the door. "Welcome to my family's home." His father offers me his hand. He gives me a grateful look and tells me this is the least he could do for me. Yang and I get a room to ourselves. She sits on the lone bed and I pull out a hammock. I put it on the wall and sit on the ground next to it using my phone to look at pictures. She sits next to me and I swipe the pictures up. "A couple have been stealing in the midst of the chaos. The have semblances that go hand in hand. They believe that they can get away with their criminal actions." A knock on the door and Joey enters. "My dad gave me his permission to go with you Sapphire we are good to go". I give him a thumbs up he closes the door and Yang and I go to sleep. Salem is in my dream, talking about how the world will fall. She shows me her decapitating everyone I know and care for. A white light flashes and Blane is standing in front of Salem. Yang and Aqua stand hand in hand defiantly. Z3R0 and Weiss do the same. Ruby reaches for my hand and the dream ends.

My sister and Joey follow me to the bank that is opening today in the town. It's called the biggest bank to be made ever. Really ironic since it has barely any money in it. Building might be big but that's all that's big about it. We stand inside the building in a corner looking at a painting for cover. The two masked criminals enter the room and an immediately people are falling to the floor. One of them can make people go to sleep the other can cause nightmares. They notice us and walk towards us. "Get to the ground or we will make you suffer." The male grabs my shoulder and my aura register the blade on it and sends him flying backwards. "Get the money my darling". Before his girl can do anything Yang has her pinned with punches into a wall. Joey hurtles the man into a wall with wind. "I am Sapphire, a huntress and I am taking you in". They both fall to the ground. "You'll never take us alive." They both say in unison, they make a dash for the doors only for Yang to punch then backwards. Walking over to them "we became immune to you when you touched my shoulder. I took your semblance. For your sister we took energy drinks to prevent drowsiness. Your powers were easy to predict." placing handcuffs on them I take their weapons and search them. "Now tell me what you know about a women named Raven." They shiver at the name. "Scary portal lady, she works with no one and does what she feels is needed. She was at the last town we robbed." Nodding I give them to the local station, and we head off. We watch from the trees as Ruby and Company leave after looking at the crime scene.

I remove Wraths Rose's from their sheathes, The blades glow blue as I place them on the ground. I put the sheathes on my waist and Yang and joey go on ahead of me. They stop at the lake where supposedly one of Joey's friends live. Joey calls the person, the water bubbles as a girl holding a phone comes out of the water. " hi lin, can you point is in direction of the lady you saw." The girl points and we go on our way. After two days of walking we arrive at an inn. We check in and go into the bar next to it. Everyone in the bar gives all three of us joyful grins. They all get up and draw weapons. A woman in the corner keeps sitting down. One of them swings drunkenly towards Yang and she counters it and sends him flying into a wall. The lady stands up. The first thing I notice about her is that she is standing hostilely towards everyone. She draws her blade and it has red glow on it. Three swings and it causes a portal. Not letting her escape, Joey launches me towards her. I knock into her and she is stronger than I anticipated. She's pushing me towards the portal. joey pushes me with air away from her. I turn my blades into guns and fire as fast as I can pull the trigger. She blocks all of the lasers. she sends me through the building with a kick.

When I wake up I'm in the woods with Yang watching over me. When she sees that I'm awake she ushers me over to the floor below. Ruby is down there sleeping with her friends. Excited I jump down next to Ruby quietly and lay on her sleeping bag. She rolls over in her sleep and collides with me. She opens her eyes and squeals with joy waking up all of her friends. "Oh my God sister, I thought you disappeared into the woods again." Yang lands on the ground and joey looks down eating out of a can of beans. after a nice regrouping, we all go to bed.

Z3R0 Pov

Demon after demon die by our hands. Blane keeps looking at his book, he says he's looking for the cure. the cure for what we don't know. He spins his book in the air and goes faster. We follow him closely as he talks about how someone isn't pure until they get cured. He turns around, dead in his tracks. He opens his book, and with a single word am electric field surrounds us. Aqua stabs at it and it knocks him to the ground. "Sorry Z3R0, but I have to cure Sapphire of this disease in him." He teleports away and the field disappears Thirty minutes later. Aqua wakes up as it does, "Yo Z3R0. How in the world are we going to leave this place?" As he says that a bright portal hits us and we gets sucked to another area. We land in Atlas in a corner of the headquarters . A woman in red jumps away. "That solves the first problem." I walk forward remembering the building layout, taking the elevator downwards, we head out of our hq. A soldier is in the elevator, and he salutes when he sees us. After getting out we walk towards our destination, to Weiss's fathers house. When i knock on the door his rough voice responds, asking who is at the door. The camera above it rotates to focus on me. Removing my mask, i give him a smile, the door unlocks immediately. "Come in my boy, Weiss will love to hear your voice." Weiss calls out from far in the house, "No one matters to me anymore, Z3R0 is gone. I respond, " How are you doing Weiss? I survived just for you." sounds of her hes clicking on the ground can be heard, as she sprints into my arms. Aqua offers his hand to Weiss's dad, who takes it, "Name's Aqua sir. Pleasure to meet you. Weiss closes her eyes crying.

Sapphire pov

Streching my neck, i think about the past and the what's ahead. Yang gives me a friendly nudge and getting up i tell her ill be back. My heels click as i go through the stony paths in the forest. Turning back to a guy, I change my clothes with my saved phone outfits. My full black outfit, with blue highlights forms around me, and my gloves glow, blue as the liquid ore pulsates. I go deeper into the woods to hunt.

Yang Pov

Ruby and the remainder of team JNPR wake up, after sleeping. Joey cracks open a can of soup and heats it up over the flames. Ruby sits next to him and he gets another portable bowl for her. "Yaaang where is Sapphire at?" I give her a shrug and, as i prepare to speak a death stalker, thrashes through the woods, Everyone scrambles to get there weapons, and before any of us get ready its upon us, i close my eyes, and a large scream from the stalker can be heard.

My uncle Qrow stands in front of the dead, sliced up monster. "Hey kids, sorry to ruin your journey, but you need to go back to training at a school. Not my rules kiddos, sorry." An Atlas plane is above us preparing to land. We all get our stuff, and climb in, they prepare to take off, and Qrow holds the door open, " Where is Sapphire? She needs to go back to school, we need her to be ready. A voice from a tree laughs, the body shows, glowing blue gloves and mask.

Sapphire Pov

"Why should I? I am perfectly fine, I lived alone for years. And im not anyones slave, You are raising an army, and im not going to be apart of it. Im not going to die, when the clear path is my own." I keep my hands on my legs, on my dual scimitars. Qrow takes a drink, "Well kid, i guess im going to have to whoop your ass." He spins his scythe, "Lets go old man. He shoots, and my first scimitar deflects it, i turn the other into a pistol and fire, as it comes out of its sheathe. Qrow jumps and slices it and goes in closer to me.I fuse the scimitars into a shotgun, and one handing it, I arc lightning at him, he grins and his scythe absorbs it. He gets super close to me and swings upwards, i grab his scythe and throw it out of his grasp. It retracts back to a sword. Grabbing my uncle, i carry him to the plane, "Im no longer a pawn in your game." Tossing him into the plane, he tries to grab my illusion as I cloak. "Dammit, go on close the doors, we cant get Sapphire."

Being in this form allows me to go faster and stay completely silent. No Grimm have been attracted to me, as i rush through the trees and sky. Im heading towards Atlasm Z3R0 for sure will be able to help me.

Z3R0 pov

Weiss is still attached to my hip. She has not left my side since i came back. Aqua has been snickering behind us, as we walk around the Atlesian food market. She seems super happy, and i refuse to tell her where we are going. We pass by an abandoned store, which has been boarded up, the door is wide open however. Nodding to Aqua I pull out my katana. He holds the other side and we get ready to swarm the building. "Calm down guys, just me". Sapphire sits inside on a chair. Weiss let go of me and tries to give Sapphires a hug. The illusion fades and Sapphire jumps out from behind a wall and hugs her. Weiss cries more than she did when seeing me. "Weiss whats wrong?" "The news reported that sapphire died in the woods. They had her body and everything." Sapphire looks towards me, getting serious. " Z3R0 we need to get going, we need to find Salem." nodding my head Weiss runs back over to me. Sapphire changes to his male form, and starts walking out. "if they say im dead, let them think that. It will make our job all the easier. They wont see it coming."

We buy some supplies at the market, and Weiss looked at some clothes a few fet away from us. Sapphire is watching her closely, so I turn away. I buy some fruit and hear Weiss scream. A guy in all black has grabbed her purse and is now sprinting through the crowd. He hits the ground and everyone around him drops to the ground. His eyes connect to the one person he tried to hit away, Sapphire. "salem will prevail!" Sapphire draws his scimitar and fuses it into a shotgun, drawing yangs bracelet in the other. "Give me the purse, or i wont hesitate to blow you up." The man tosses the purse and sprints away screaming. Sapphire tosses the purse and breaks into a sprint after the man.

Sapphire Pov

The man keeps tossing down trash cans to slow me down. Jumping over them effortlessly, I launch myself directly behind him, as he darts into an alley, a door opens as he slides across the ground into it. The door closes and a loud locking mechanism sounds. Swinging my blades into a gun i shoot it once and blast it open. A long corridor leading to a double door lies in front of me. The double doors swing open as i enter a dark room. The lights flash on and off and i absorb the areas features. I duck as a knife goes towards my head, spinning, i kick the person down and shock them to the floor. The lightning arcs and hits another,and i let it free as it hops around shocking everyone. It was a pretty sick display. The lightning shocks the person holding the power button down, and it flips on. 30 people lay shocked on the ground and the guy i chased stands in the center, all of his metal objects on the ground far away from him. " Salem, is gonna pay pretty well for your head lass." He cracks his knuckles and the grow into cracking lava and earth. I shatter my illusion, so as to not waste power, he seems stronger than most so i will be on my guard.


End file.
